The Journey of Naruto!
by Sairoarg
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The son of Kanto Champion Minato Namikaze, Queen of Fashion Kushina Uzumaki, watch as he start his journey across the pokemon world to become one of the greatest champions of all time! While proving that he is just as strong and smart as his brother Menma of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, and his sisters Skyla, Flannery, Lorelei.
1. Chapter 1

"YAY! Its snowing!" said a young Naruto Uzumaki, he was ecstatic, he loved the rainy seasons and snowy seasons the most. He jumped out of his bed, and put on some thick pants, sweat shirts, jackets and boots. After making sure he looked good in the mirror, he ran outside like lightning, all his parent saw was a little 5 year old flash. Before he could reach the door, his mother Kushina Uzumaki yelled at him.

" **NARUTO UZUMAKI!** You will come eat this instant, then go outside to play!"

Poor Naruto, she scared the life out of him, Naruto decided to walk over to the table while muttering about mother and demons. After scarfing down the food, he looked around then tilted his head to the side and asked his mother.

"Mom, where is dad, an everyone else?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder where his father was, his older brother, and his three sisters were this morning. His mother could only sigh, and scowl at her husbands name, the baka left before he could say good bye to Naruto.

"You see honey, Minato had a challenger this morning, so he had to go back to the league, as for your sisters.. sigh, I don't know, they left before I was up also, as for your brother Menma, he told me to tell you he loved you, but he had to left urgently due to scott recalling the frontier brains, so he had to rush."

"I see, I'll call menma-nii, later to see when he is coming back, I wonder what Skyla, Lorelei, and Flannery are doing if the left before we woke up. Do you think it could be a league thing? I know they were applying for gym leadership, so maybe that is the reason?"

"Could be dear, who knows. Sadly I wish one of them were here today, I have to go to Celadon City for work today, would you like me to leave one of my pokemon here to keep you company?"

"No that's mom, I will probably go over to the ketchum's house and see if Ash wants to play, if not I will go over to Prof. Oaks lab."

"Okay dear, I need to get ready to fly to Celadon, make sure you don't dirty the house with snow while I am gone **OKAY?** "

"Y-y-y-yes mother."

"Good boy, I hope to see you tonight, I honestly don't know how long my work will take me, if no one is home go over to Delia's house, I will let her know in case no one comes home tonight, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, I will see you later Naruto."

I sighed and watched as mom got on her Fearow and left, looks like I am all alone again today. Sigh, I love my family but they always work, work work. The only two that takes time to play and spend time with me is Mom and Menma, but they both get busy during this time of the year, I guess I should be used to it by now but nope. Oh well, I locked up the house and made sure I had my key and rushed down the snow covered road to the Ketchum's house, I wonder if Ashy woke up yet, I bet he hasn't.

After a five minute run with the occasional slip due to the slippery snow, I finally made it to the ketchum residence, I wonder if Ash is even home, I know he just came back a few days ago after the Kanto League but who knows maybe he left for Johto already. After knocking on the door, I waited a minute until I saw Mr. Mime open the door, and welcome me in.

"Hey Mr. Mime! How are you today buddy?"

"Mimme, Mr. Mime!"

"Oh I see, thanks for welcoming me in Mr. Mime! Its coooooold outside! But I love it! Is Mrs. Ketchum around? Mom told me to ask her if I could stay the night, in case no one comes home."

I watched as Mr. Mime pointed me to the kitchen, so I walked through the house while thanking Mr. Mime for the help. After walking through the room, I ended up into the kitchen, it is pretty amazing for a kitchen if I do say so myself, Mrs. Ketchum is a amazing cook, she does a lot of catering for my mom's company, so she is well off.

"Morning, Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Oho, Good morning Naruto~ Such a cutie this early! I could just squeeze you to death!"

She said while grabbing me up in a bear hug, my head between her ample bosom.. hehe, I must quit thinking how nice this is! If mom found out, she would castrate Jiraya-jiji, and I wouldn't want that to happen. He is a pervert, but a funny one! Plus he always comes around when I am lonely this time of year, I suspect to his on Mrs. Ketchum but she always shuts him down hard and fast. I start tapping on Mrs. Ketchums shoulder to let her know I need air, and I watch as she lets me go while blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry dear, I just couldn't help it, you are tooo cute~ Even my Ash wasn't as cute as you were when he was your age! I can see it now, when you grow up me and your mother will have to beat women off you with a stick, or our **dragonites, ufufufuf~** would you like to eat dear? Ash is still asleep at the moment, but I plan to wake him up as Prof. Oak needs him for something."

"Thanks. Mrs. Ketchum! Also mom wanted to know if it was okay for me to stay the night, if no one comes home. Menma got recalled by Scott so he head to go back to Sinnoh for a while, Dad supposedly had a few challengers creep by the E4, no clue where my sisters are, and mom had work in Celadon and she doesn't know how long it will take. Pleeease~ I will be a good boy."

I gave her the secret pupy-eye no jutsu! I watched as she blushed like a tomato, and sighed while patting me on the head.

"Of course dear, I will gladly have you over, you can help me feed my pokemon later~"

I nodded happily, as I love her pokemon! Her dragonite is a beast! I sit down and wait while Mrs. Ketchum goes up and wakes Ash and his Pikachu up, I soon notice they are up as I hear a loud thud from upstairs, and then two blurs that hit the table, while waiting for the food. After a few minutes, Mrs. Ketchum came down stairs after changing, and I couldn't help but blush. I always understood why ero-jiji always hit on her, she is a beautiful women, oooh if mom found out I thought like this, she would kill both me and jiji!

As I was thinking, I didn't notice Ash and Pikachu know I was there, as I felt a blur hit me in the head, and the next thing I knew, was a small mouse rubbing her cheeks against my face. Ahh, its Pikachu, makes sense she loves me a lot more than Ash~ But that is because pokemon just somehow become protective and loving towards me, its really weird.

"Ahahah! That tickles girl, moou! I missed you to pika-pii! Come here!"

I grabbed pikachu, and started tickling her and watched as she wiggled around, MWAHAH! I am the tickle master! After a few minutes, she got mad and thundershocked me, I should of seen this coming, but I didn't! After letting her down she rubbed against me cheeks one more time, before going back over to ash.

"Hey Ash! How was the journey?"

"It was fun Naruto, I met a lot of cool pokemon, supposedly Prof. Oak wants me to carry some pokeball over to Johto, so I might as well get a early head start and train once I hit newbark town. What about you?"

"No clue honestly, mom has work, menma got recalled to sinnoh, no clue where my sisters are.."

I watched as Ash blushed up a storm when I mentioned my sisters... is this baka crushing on one of them? Ohohoho~ I wonder what one, if all three, I might have met someone who could pass jiji in the pervert department... well its not like I could blame him, I do believe all three of my sisters have talked about Ash before.. do I smell a future brother-in-law in my midst? Oh god, what if all three share him... dear lord, I must make sure that doesn't happen!

"Ohohoho, so you crushing on one of them?"

"W-w-w-what no!"

You say that Ashy! But yet you blush even more, I wonder who it is.

"Who is it Ashy? I promise I won't tell, wouldn't matter anyway my sisters don't talk to me at all really, they think I am not old enough to participate in conversation with them."

"If I tell you, you must not tell a soul!"

"I promise on my little beating heart, if I lie pikachu can thunder me to death."

I watched as they both chocked on there food, while pikachu was looking at as with a death glare of epic proportions.

"Baka! No need to go that far, but okay... I like all three"

Did this fool say, what I think he said? Oh sweet arceus! Noooooooo! If they share him, I will have to listen to them fight about petty stuff even more.

"I see, well since you like all three. Good luck, you are going to need it!"

"You can't be serious? Help me choose one! I can't like all three its wrong!"

"Mmm so you say, but I have read studies that male pokemon usually have a few different mates within there species, so honestly why can't you? There is no law saying you can't, one will have to be the chosen legal wife though, but you would be the envy of all man. Unless the kill you first, I know my jiji would."

"I-i-i s-s-s-see, thanks I guess? Lets go back to eating, I am glad mom didn't hear about it."

After eating and waving good bye to pika-pii and Ash, I decided to head my own way and go have fun in the snow! I ran to the hill behind Prof. Oak's lab and got ready to sled, when I heard the bushes move, and then a persian jumped out of them while glaring and hissing at me angrily. I backed up to the fences while having my hands up, as I know this is a bad situation to be in. As the Persian hissed at me, while tensing up in case I try to move, I saw meowth's follow out of the bushes, and watched as the Persian turned and pointed her paw at the forest, saying to stay away. But before she could get them into the forest, a sick and injured meowth limped out the forest, oh no! It looks like its extremely sick and hurt. As I put two and two together I realize the Persian is trying to protect her young from harm. So I let out a calm breath before thinking of a way to help, then I realized I could get some berries, and borrow my mom's Gardevoir to use Heal Pulse and calm down the mother.

"Umm, Persian, I know you might not trust me and I don't blame you, as a lot of humans are greedy and evil, but if that Meowth doesn't get help soon, it could die. I know you don't trust humans, but I can get berries for it and a psychic pokemon to heal and talk to you, if that is okay?"

I watched as the Persian, looked at her youngest kitten, and turned towards me and nodded. I smiled and ran to the Berry barn in the Poke Corral, while dodging the younger pokemon as they always come to play. I grabbed a few oran berries, and a pecha berry, and took off hoping Gardevoir is here. After running for five minutes, I ended up at my mothers part of the poke corral, and I instantly saw Gardevoir, she was different then most pokemon as she was a shiny pokemon. She hates fighting, and just enjoys relaxing so mom lets her spend time at Prof. Oaks lab, while she can freely teleport to the house or wherever mom is to spend time. After getting in the gate, I run up to her and I watch as she looks over to me with a worried look.

" _Young master, what is wrong? You seem distressed."_

"y-y-y-yes Gardevoir, I need you help! There is a Persian outside the corral that has a really sick and injured meowth, if it doesn't get help soon, it could die! Please help me with Heal Pulse! I will take any blame from Oak or mom, but I can't let such a young pokemon die!"

I watch as she sighs and gives me a hug and tells me to lead the way, so we rush to the exact spot where I saw the Persian, and saw something that made me feel anger and sadness, all the other meowths, and there mother was protecting the young one from a Nidoking and is that a pokemon hunter? Oh arceus no! I will beat this fool up if he dares to hurt them, he must be cocky to hunt pokemon near Prof. Oak lab. I turned to gardevoir seeking her help.

"Gardevoir, I know you don't like battles, and I know you don't listen to anyone but mom, but will you please help me this one time? I don't want them to get injured, if you can take out the nidoking I will deal with the hunter."

" _As you wish young master, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."_

"T-t-thank you! Now Gardevoir! Use psychic on Nidoking then Ice Beam to freeze it from the neck down!"

I watched as the hunter looked up surprised as he saw a Shiny Gardevoir blast his Nidoking away then froze it solid.

"Oho! Little boy, hand over that rare gardevoir and I won't have to hurt you! If you refuse I will make sure to torture you."

"Gardevoir use ice beam on the hunter! Freeze the fool solid."

I watched as the hunter tried to run away, but ended up being frozen solid by Gardevoir. Oh Arceus I hope that doesn't kill him, I grab his pokeballs before being frozen waist up, and ask Gardevoir to talk to Nidoking to see if he was captured willingly or against his will. After Gardevoir told me he was hunted because the strongest in the Safari Zone, I had her ask if he wanted me to release him or have him sent then released into the Safari zone again, but he decided to be released so I obliged, I did the same with the rest of the pokemon he had on them, and released them all which contained: Fearow, Venomoth, Gyarados, Electrode, and a Ursaring.

I asked Gardevoir if she could teleport them to wherever they wanted, so Ursaring and Gyarados went to Johto, Electrode went to Hoenn, Venomoth and Fearow went to Fuschia City. After getting done, I focused on healing the meowth, while she used Heal Pulse on it. After 10 minutes of hard work, the Meowth was in the clear, but until it fully heals would be a huge liability in the woods. So I got into a thinking position, I thought as hard as my little 5 year old brain would, then the proverbial light-bulb went off.

"I know! I might get grounded, but how would you 4 like to come home with me? We have a huge gated backyard, where you can relax and I am decent at making Normal type pokemon food at the moment as my brothers Espeon and Umbreon had Eevees, so what you say?

I watched as Persian looked at her kittens, then started talking in poke language to Gardevoir.

" _Persian, said she would be delighted to young master, we should take care of the pokemon hunter, if he stays encased in the Ice Beam any longer he will die, and I don't need to explain to Kushina why her bright sunshine of a son is depressed because we accidentally killed a hunter."_

"Mmm, you are right, I know! I will call Officer Jenny, can you please get some ropes or something that he can't break out of? I know I am asking you to do a lot especially since you rather relax, but I promise to make you some tea and give you a shoulder massage later!"

I watched as Gardevoir perked up on the massage and had a little blush going as I tilted my head to the side while saying it. Sometimes my cuteness is a weapon, and I will utilize it till it goes away! She teleports faster than light it-self and returns with ropes and 2 pairs of handcuffs. After she drops the Ice Beam, she uses Hypnosis while I tie him up with rope, and put the handcuffs on his hands and ankles. Pfft~ Family leaves and I capture a pokemon hunter, I am to amazing sometimes for my own self.

After having Gardevoir yet again! Use her psychic powers, we head to the Namikaze-Uzumaki house, which is like a giant mansion in my opinion, I always wonder why mom and dad bought such a flashy house in a small town, but they never answered. It is not a huge house, but compared to the rest of the small town, it is a mansion. After putting the dude in a chair, while surrounding him with zip-ties so he can't get away, I lead Persian and her litter to the back yard, where I give them fresh water and a lot of normal type pokechow that they seem to enjoy. I puff out my chest in pride, as it is my own secret invention! I made it to counteract Snorlax and Munchlax's food consumption, it uses a slice of Enigma Berry in the food that gives it such a great flavor, but also fills up the pokemon in more than half the time, instead of a Snorlax eating like 40 bowls, it would take 3 bowls with sliced Enigma berry, or 1 bowl with a full berry. While I haven't brought the subject up to Prof. Oak or anyone else, and I won't until I have more study upon this topic. It is such a fascinating thing, that I know will help revolutionize the way pokechow is made, because it is terribly bland in its base container. I hand Gardevoir some Tea and cookies that have mushed up Enigma Berries in it, and I watch as her, Persian, and the Meowths faces light up and eat some more before they become full.

I watch as Gardevoir looks at the cookies, then turns towards me while in a thinking pose.

" _Young master, why did the two cookies fill me up so fast? Usually when Kushina bakes it takes around 5-10 if I use a lot of my energy. I know Persian and her litter is thinking the same."_

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly while laughing, I decided to go outside and grab a Enigma Berry to show them. I walked up to the patio and put it on the table Gardevoir was sitting at.

"That right there Gardevoir, is a Enigma Berry. It is a rare berry that no one really knows about, due to it taking so long to grow. I got it last year from Jirayia-jiji when he came through to visit during Christmas. After borrowing my moms Venasaur and her Milotic when they both were in the yard, I had them help me build a small Berry Tree section, and I asked them to use Sunny Day and Rain Dance to speed up the growing process exponentially."

"After the first tree sprouted and matured, which took a little over a week and a half, I had 12 Enigma Berries. After replanting 10 of them, I did the same thing with them over the next two weeks. After I finished planting the 10, I cut up one of them in small pieces and tried one and realized that I wasn't hungry anymore, so I theorized that it might work for pokemon also, so I waited till the 2nd batch grew and when they finished, I got lucky and saw that Menma brought home his Snorlax and he complained about the amount it ate, and the other trainers that also complained about it."

I took a breath and drank some tea, as the story was extremely long for such a young boy! Ugh! Sometimes I felt like Prof. Oak.

"I decided to add a half a Engima, to 3 bowls so I used up 1 and ½. I counted the normal amounts of pokechow Snorlax would eat one day, which was around 40ish, and I decided to feed him the food with the berry mixed in the next day, and BAM! He only the three bowls before going to sleep. The next day I gave him 1 bowl with a full berry and he feel asleep again, so I theorized 1 or 2 Enigma Berries would fill a Snorlax a day, or feed time depending on how long a particular one sleeps. So I did more studies with other pokemon, and decided I would write a paper on it and videotape it to show my claims, I planed on showing it to Prof. Oak soon, I just want more evidence to support my claim."

"If I do this, it could really change the pokechow industry, and the berry farms. But my main concern is price gouging, and inhumane treatment of pokemon on the farms. I am worried to maximize the profits they would seriously push pokemon to a breaking point with sunny day and rain dance. So I am a little skeptical to bring my research to light."

I sighed and sat down, I am way toooo young to be thinking about this, I can see extreme amounts of pride in Gardevoir's eyes when she looked at me, I saw Persian and her litter look at me with shock, so I just rubbed my head while chucking nervously.

" _I must say young master, for someone so young, you are by far smarter than anyone in the family and that is saying something as Kushina and Menma are considered extremely intelligent. I must say I am extremely proud of you. I know your parents would be too if they hear about this."_

"I know, but I don't plan to bring it to light till I get closer to my pokemon journey! I just hope no one else is researching this, would suck to do all this and it be for nothing. I hope if I turn this in, I might get Junior Professor status, it would let me carry 9 pokemon which would be extremely helpful in building a diverse team. I hope you all like the berry, it has a sweet taste to it, like a strawberry I believe so it really helps bring out a sweet taste in any food!"

" _Hehe, yes young master it taste delicious, I must ask why are you worried about price gouging with this addition of the Berry?"_

"W-well, it might no happen but I thought about the consequence that will either be Pokechow prices sky rocketing, or Enigma Berries being pretty steep due to the time it would take to grow a tree. But I figure it wont be too high due to not many trainers use a snorlax, so a full berry could last a day or two depending on the pokemon a trainer use."

"But enough with this, it makes my brain hurt, too young to think about it I kind of regret researching it but I couldn't help but be extremely curious about this topic, as Jiraya-jiji and me have theorized it before, but we couldn't get a hand on a berry."

After getting down with the conversation, I build a bed for Persian and her litter while giving Gardevoir a shoulder massage and watched as she relaxed with a small blush while I gave her the massage like I promised. After checking the clock and realizing Officer Jenny should be here soon for the hunter. Me and Gardevoir went in the house to see the man struggling with his restraints, so I had Gardevoir put him back to sleep which turned out to be the time Officer Jenny pulled up with her Arcanine.

"Hello Officer Jenny! Why hello there Roxanne, who is a good girl? You are!"

I said while petting Roxanne who was Viridian City's Officer Jenny's partner, I remember meeting her a few months ago as Jiraya-jiji got arrested for being a pervert at a hot spring, Roxanne trotted over to me

while rubbing against me while licking me in the face, which shocked Officer Jenny as Roxanne supposedly hated anyone but her. But she loves me~ ufufu such a beautiful pokemon, I am kind of jealous only her and Menma have such a regal pokemon that I know of.

"Why hello there Naruto! I see everyone must be at work, I thank you for calling me about this Hunter. You said he had a Nidoking right? This guy has been one of the worst in Kanto, he is slimy and sneaky so we keep missing him. I am glad you caught him, but you shouldn't of tried! He is very dangerous! Kushina would kill me if you got hurt."

Officer Jenny and my mom were friends since they were kids, Jenny's real name is Officer Jenny Yamanaka and they have been close since arceus knows how long, she was a E4 member before deciding to step down and become a Officer as she felt it was her true calling. Her Clan is known for a lot of strong and renowned psychic type trainer, but Jenny liked Fire and Flying types more so she is considered a black-sheep of her clan even though her parents are real good friends with mom and dad. After catching up and playing with Roxanne, they had to leave so they can get back to Viridian on time but not before thanking me for catching Pokemon Hunter Hidan. I also told her about how I released and have Gardevoir transport the pokemon to region they came from as they were caught unwillingly, so she thanked me again. After waving goodbye to her and promising I would call her everyday since mom and everyone was out of town, I walked inside and decided I should call Mrs. Ketchum and let her know since Gardevoir was over, I would just stay at the house for tonight. So after reaching the phone, I decided to dial her number and waited as it ringed, until I heard her pick it up.

"Yes, Ketchum residence, Delia speaking."

"Mrs. Ketchum! Its me Naruto! I just wanted to let you know my moms Gardevoir is staying at the house tonight, so I will just stay here if that is okay. I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry about it getting late."

"Aww, okay dear. It was looking for to my personal naru-kun time~ but I can always get it later ufufu! Thank you for letting me know, I would of hate calling your mom panicking that you were missing. I hope you have a good night dear, and you are more than welcome to come over for breakfast in the morning, I plan to let out all my pokemon to train so they don't get rusty."

"Ok Mrs. Ketchum! I will gladly eat your breakfast! It is delicious, probably the best for I will ever eat! I can't wait to see your dragonite again, she is such a beast! Even moms dragonite is afraid of it and that is saying something. I hope you have a great night, I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Ketchum."

With that I ran up to get a shower to clean off all the snow and dirt from the day, while I was going to bring a blanket and a pillow down for Gardevoir, she just teleported into my room and decided to sleep on my bed... weird, I guess I will go sleep on the couch, I mean my bed is not really comfortable after Menma-baka's Geodude deciding to body slam it, it destroyed the fluffiness. As I was about to head downstairs I got picked up with psychic and dragged to the bed, and was smothered by Gardevoir in a hug, while I was turning red in embarrassment, all she did was giggle and pat me on the head and speak to me telepathically.

" _Ufufu~ Young Master, after doing all that work for you today, I require compensation so tonight you will be my little teddy bear~ I used to do this to Lady Kushina when she first started out after I fully evolved, it was payback for her doing the same thing to me when I was a ralts."_

So with that I fall asleep dreaming of becoming the pokemon league champion!

* * *

 **And thats Chapter 1! Will Naruto become the champion?! Which League!?**

 **Time for some back story~ Minato Namikaze, husband of Kushina Uzumaki is the Champion of Kanto. Kushina is a former Pokemon Coordinator, but decided to go into fashion, so she is the head of her own Talent Agency. Menma Uzumaki is the oldest child, and the older brother of Naruto. He is a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh. Lorelei, Flannery, and Skyla are his older sisters, and kind of bitches~ But you know who they turn out to be in the future.**

 **Will this have a pairing? Why certainly yes! No clue if it will be single or harem, yet.**

 **Who will be Naruto's starter? Mmmm not sure yet, let's just say he won't get one from his parents as he feels that gives him a stronger edge over new trainers, and he wants to earn his goals by him self! Next chapter they find out he caught a pokemon hunter, and just not any hunter! Oh~ Kushina will be on a war path, so will Menma, but what about Minato and his sisters? Who knows!**


	2. THE DEMONS ARE COMING!

**Author Notes:**

* * *

 **Man, I am surprised so many people have read the first chapter, and following it so far. Thank you all very much! I know it's not the greatest start but this is tech my 3rd FanFic so will take time getting used to writing as my other two are in early stages as well. Now to answer Reviews!**

 **Jonesboy: Pairing is undecided still, I don't know if it will be someone from Naru-verse or poke-verse, or might be one of two from both. I usually don't do harems unless the anime is really harem based, but meh~ His starter will not be Treecko sadly, he is going to start in Kanto and I don't want to give him a foreign pokemon due to a lot of native kanto people will not know what it is.**

 **Zalexd3600: Torchic will be in the story, just not Naruto's pokemon. Hinata will also be in here as I plan to use both Naruto and Pokemon characters. Hinata starter pokemon will either be Torchic or Chimchar as I haven't decided what region to make her from yet. Not sure if you meant Naruto gets one or Hinata, but I haven't decided on a psychic type for Naruto yet, I guess I can do a Ralts. Would be the only real cliché and used pokemon on his team.**

 **Daniel29: He will be a pokemon doctor eventually, I plan to have him focus on pokemons nutrition and health while also researching. He will be well known as a wandering healer, but there is just somethings even a young, novice genius doctor just can't do~**

 **Guest: But this isn't a neglect fic? I honestly don't know how you came up with the idea of it being, I never purposely stated that his family neglects him and leaves. There are a lot of parents that work a lot of hours, and rarely come home for long periods of time. If this was a neglect fic I would of stated it in the summary. Trust me if this was a dark neglect fic, I would have him use a Entei to burn Pallet to the ground, MWAHAHAH.**

* * *

 **Naruto POV Age 10!**

It has been five years since he had saved Persian and her litter from Pokemon Hunter Hidan, news spread wide that he had been captured in Pallet Town by a "prospecting" trainer, which in reality meant he was caught by a twerp! Of course Officer Jenny, had to tell the influential Prof. Oak and Namikaze-Uzumaki Family who did it, and well! It was a absolute shit storm~ I mean literally, soon as Officer Jenny told mom and Menma, I swear I could them roaring off in the distance while storming home. I think mother and her dragonite broke a speed record, cause she like blurred home almost made dad look like a pansy with all his super fast electric pokemon. I knew she was home cause I heard her roaring my name as soon as she touche the ground, I hid behind Gardevoir but she was a traitor and teleported away. I will get her for this!

 _ **Kushina POV**_

I was busy flying through paperwork, arceus I hate this job but its the price I get for owning the biggest talent agency in Kanto, and all the clothes stores we own. I was rushing through this paperwork so I could get back to my naru-chan! He must be all sad without his mother, but I needed to push through this because there is a chance, we might be moving over to Unova, as there is a chance I could buy out the biggest agency there, that houses their #1 model, Elesa the Nimbsa City Gym Leader also.

As I was doing paperwork, I got a call from my child-hood friend Jenny, she is a Police Officer in Viridian City. I wonder what is up, as she rarely calls me, so I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Jenny, what a surprise, what can I do for my best friend?"

"Ahaha, shit. Kushina, mmm I don't know how to tell you this but, you heard that Pokemon Hunter Hidan was captured right?"

"Yup, Minato told me, he was captured in Pallet... Did something happen to Naruto!?"

"Ahahah, no but, well damn.. I should just say it. Naruto and your Gardevoir fought Hidan and were the ones who captured him, he was hunting some Persians directly behind Oaks Corral."

"NARUTO DID WHAT? GARDEVOIR DID WHAT? I thank you Jenny, but I must go... I had a son to main and a Gardevoir to kill, I will see you later."

"Wait, KUSHIN!.."

She didn't get to finish as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my jacket and rushed to the elevator all the while telling my secretary I will come in on Saturday, I get outside and release Dragonite, my trusted flyer. She looked around then at me, while tilting her head in confusion as I usually never call her out.

" _Draa, nite?"_

"Dragonite dear~ We need to get to Pallet FAST! I have a son to maim! He tried to capture Hunter Hidan!"

I watched as Dragonite stiffened then narrowed her eyes to before using her arms to do a "come hither" motion. Oh~ She pissed too! She is like a extremely protective mama-bear towards Naruto. MWAHAH! Naruto you better hide, momma and dragonite is coming for your hide!

" _ **Draaaaaaagonite!"**_

" **NARUTO!"**

And with that we flashed off! I would make Minato look like a pussy, him and his pathetic "super-fast" electric types! He might be the big-champion, but in bed he the bitch in the relationship! I swear me and Dragonite broke sound-barriers, but along the way we slowed down as we swore we could hear my oldest son Menma roaring in the distance. Ufufu! It seems Menma will be home to destroy Naruto too. I am coming for you son!

"Faster Dragonite! If Menma gets there first, there might be none left!"

" _Draaaaa, gon, gon!"_

 **End POV**

 _ **Menma POV Route 211, Sinnoh**_

Ugh, paperwork. I swear I get recalled to Sinnoh due to the new season for the Battle Frontier but yet I am stuck doing pathetic paperwork! I want to use my Arcanine to burn it away, but no scott will kill me. Sigh! As I was working on this demonic existence, while petting Espeon as she is a spoiled little feline. Ouch! I swear she loves reading my mind, just so she can hit me with her tail. Devil cat! Ouch!

As I was working and arguing with Espeon, I noticed my PokeNav Plus, start ringing. Hmm, who could this be? I looked at the screen and it was Jenny, what does she need? Is Roxanne sick? I decided to pick up the PokeNav and hit answer.

"Hey Jenny~ You have no idea how much I needed that distraction.. Paperwork is the devil! Well almost as much as Espeon! OUCH! Huff! No Poffins for you Espe!"

"Ufufu~ No Menma.. this call is about Naruto."

"What did the idiot do now? Please say he got stung by tentacools, I keep telling him to stay away from the pier."

"N-no, it has to do with Pokemon Hunter Hidan..."

I stiffened and looked towards her with narrow eyes, why would Naruto be involved with Hidan.. unless... did he get injured by this bastard? I will kill him... or.. was he the one who captured him? HAHAHA! Nope, I don't see how it is possible, from what I know dude has a juggernaut of a nidoking.

"What happened, did he get hurt? I will destroy Hidan's mind! Espe! If he hurt Naruto We **CRUSHING HIM!** "

" _Essspeee!"_

Sigh. I swear! Like all my pokemon, are protective of the blonde twerp, I have no clue why. Even dad, Prof. Oak, and Cynthia Shirona don't know why pokemon love the idiot. Maybe it is just some kind of aura he exudes thanks to Arceus? Oh well~ Its whatever, it will help him regardless on his journey.. unless! If mom hears about this, she might lock the poor fool up in his room for life. UFUFU! I must see this.

"N-n-no, shit this is just as hard as telling your mother, he was the one who caught Hidan."

I stared at Jenny for a minute, then looked towards to Espe, and asked her if she heard what I heard, which Espe just nodded. So I turned back to the PokeNav and sighed, while rubbing my temples.

"How did he do it? I know for a fact, Hidan has a Ursaring and Nidoking. And I know he has a gun also so he wouldn't be afraid to shoot."

"Your mom's Gardevoir helped him out, apparently Gardevoir destroyed Nidoking, and froze Hidan with a Ice Beam. Then they tied him up using Hand-cuffs, rope, and zip-ties. He couldn't move even if he wanted to."

"I see, well Naruto is extremely smart for his age, probably smarter than me and mom, and that is saying something... So let me guess, mom is raging and rushing home with dragonite?"

"More than likely, I felt like the need to tell you. I can't get up with Skyla, Lorelei, and Flannery, and your dad said he will be heading home tomorrow, as he is fighting someone that is considered as strong as Cynthia."

"I see, thanks Jenny. Yeah good luck getting up with those three bitches, I swear for being older sisters, they just ignore the twerp because they are jealous, there pokemon love him for then they do them. Its pathetic really, the kid just has something about him, as you know since Roxanne is extremely territorial of him, when she is around. Its like all female pokemon think of him as there child. And all male pokemon do the same, its kind of freaky. Hmm, yeah I heard about his challenger, and honestly? He could legitimately lose the fight. His type won't do much damage towards her, and I heard Cynthia lost to her 1 on 1. But I must let you go! I have a brother to maim, and Espeon has a Gardevoir to find... MWAHAH! Bye Jenn!"

"Espeon! Get ready for teleportation!"

" _Essssssssssspeeeeee!"_

" **NAAARRUUUUTOOOO!"**

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

I shiver uncontrollably, as mother walked into the house, it looked like a demon in a humans skin! Oooo Arceus no! I watched as Dragonite came in behind her, SHIT! Not her too! She is a monster when she is mad. Before I can turn and run... Menma teleported into the house with Espeon beside him, and Gardevoir who was tied up, shit, shit shit! I sigh and plopped onto the couch, and put my face in my hands.

"Ahaha, Hi mom and Menma! Draxana! Espe! Its good to see you agian~ What is the occasion?"

All I got in response was two chops to the head! Ouch! Damn it! Why do the hit me sooo hard! Damn that Jenny! She snitched on me.

[ **NARUTO!** What made you think it was okay to go after Hidan!?]

Are they both in sync? Seriously! Before I could retort, I felt a tail slap me upside the head, and a dragon claw giving me a noogie. Mou! Such meanies! Jiraiya-jiji wouldn't let them do this too his favorite grandson! Mou! I will snitch on them to jiji and obaa-chan! As I was thinking this, Espe decided to lay in my lap, like nothing happened, damn devil cat! OUCH! Mou! Such a meanie you are Espe.

"B-b-but! He was trying to hunt Persian and her litter! I didn't know he was there, until I got Gardevoir to help me heal once of her injured kittens, I swear!"

"Is this true Gardevoir?" Mother asked to her trusted Psychic type.

" _Yes it is Lady Kushina, Young Master asked me to help him heal a young sick and injured meowth or it would eventually die from the cold. Once we returned to where the persian was, she was fighting a Nidoking, while I don't know if young master noticed, but one of the kittens is a shiny meowth so it was probably the reason why Hidan was after it, since Shiny pokemon are extremely rare. He threatened to hurt young master once he saw me, but I took take of the pathetic Nidoking, and froze him in a Ice Beam under Young Master orders. Then we took Persian and her kits, here while me and Naruto tied up the fool so he couldn't escape."_

"I see, well me and Menma are proud of you naru-chan! But that is dangerous, if you got seriously hurt me, your dad, and menma would have to destroy stuff.. and it wouldn't be pretty! Expect to get a scolding from you father when he gets home, should be either tomorrow or the day after as he has a challenger that could potentially take his spot."

"WHAT! Crap, I was hoping dad would be gone for a bit... Arceus help me! So what happens if dad loses? Will he be a E4 member or what?"

"No dear, if he loses him and the entire E4 get booted. The challenger stated if she wins, she is reforming the Kanto E4. Supposedly she can beat Cynthia of Sinnoh in 1 on 1 fights, and Cynthia is strong for her young age, but this challenger is supposedly only a few years older than her."

"What is her name mom! I must know it, so I can put her on the list of people I want to beat."

"Ufufu, her name is Tsunade Senju." It was Menma who told Naruto instead of Kushina.

"EEHHHH! Isn't that the same name of Jiji's friend?" Naruto said shocked! Jiji always said his friend and rival was strong.. if she is related to him.. Arceus help dad!

"Yes honey, she is the granddaughter of Hashirama, and grandniece of Tobirama Senju. So you know she will be a tough opponent for your father. She is only just turned 15, so she will be a wrecking ball in the future."

"I see.. Arceus I can see it now... Jiji beating money on dad... If he loses, Hashirama-jiji will hold it over him for life. Sigh! Tobirama, Hashirama, and jiji are all senile ole perverts... I swear I am surprised, obaa-san, Mito-obaa, Drasana-obaa don't kill them for there pervertedness."

"Me to dear, me too! But! You can't get out of your punishment! You are grounded for 5 months mister! No leaving this house, other than studies at Prof. Oak do you hear me?! **DO YOU NARU-CHAN!?"**

I gulped, and hid behind Gardevoir. While nodding frantically! Mother is scary when mad! Mou, I was hoping to learn more about gardening from Mrs. Ketchum... oh well I guess I deserved this!

* * *

 _ **Time Skip 3 days~ Minato POV**_

Sigh. I can't believe she destroyed me so easily.. I mean I knew it was a possibility to lose, but Arceus no.. a complete sweep with only two pokemon? She is much as a monster as her grandfather. Was a great fight though, she really played me into some of her traps. That damn Mega-Venasaur though, was a Titan.. Took out my Mega-Manetric like it was butter.. Oh, well this at least gives me more time to spend with Naruto. Plus I still have to punish him for that Hidan stunt, UFUFUFU! He almost gave me a heart attack when I heard it from my E4 member and head Anbu, Kakashi.. I sure hope Menma and Kushi-chan didn't kill him already.

I jumped onto my Zapdos and headed towards pallet, maybe I wont punish him to bad, I mean I know he did something totally reckless, but both me and kushi-chan were the same when we were young.. I guess I can do something truly evil though as my last act as Champion. Yes! Yes! MWAHAH! I know just the thing! I took out my PokeNav and called Charles, and told him to raise the age limit to become trainers to 15. I know this might seem cruel, but there really is a good reason behind it, 10-11 years old is way too young to be out in the world, while there is nothing really dark and cruel out there, one small mistake with a predatory pokemon, can cost your life. So this will hopefully minimize accidental causalities by a long shot.

After the long two hour flight on Zapdos, I let him rest for a while, I know if he see Naru-chan, it will be useless to get him in the pokeball. I've tried to talk to Zapdos about why pokemon love Naruto so much, but he keeps it tight lipped. I just know he said Legionaries will be extremely protective of him in the future. Sigh. I decided to walk into the house, and I saw Menma doing some paperwork, with Kushi-chan on the other side in her chair doing the same thing.. I know how they feel! Its a demonic existence!

"I'm Home~ Kuuuuushi-chan! Mennnmmmaa-kun!" I said with happiness, even if I am sad that I lost, I was extremely happy that it got rid of the paperwork burden, and all the times I would be gone for months on end.

Kushina looked up with happiness, and grabbed me into a bear-hug.. My god she is strong! Some say I am the yellow-flash due to my extremely strong electric pokemon, but as soon as I am home... I am the housewife... sigh! I love her too much to care, plus she is the best wife anyone could ask for, even if she is a ramen addict!

"Minnnnnato-kkkkuuunn! I have missed you sooo much! I am sorry about the loss dear, but it will get better eventually!"

"Hey dad... sigh! I wish someone would take my spot as frontier brain, **I HATE PAPERWORK! WAIT! YES! YES! THAT IS IT! MWAHAHA! Arcanine! FLAMETHROWER ON THIS DEMNOIC PAPER! MWAHAHA I FINALLY WIN!...** Ouch! MOM!"

" _ **M-e-n-m-a! No fire in the house!**_ **GOT IT!?"**

Arceus help us! Menma and me cower in the corner while crying. I love her, but damn she can be a demon some days!

"Kushi-chan, where is naru-chan? I have the most evil of punishments for him. I used my last act as Champion to get the age limit raised! MWAHAHA! While he might want to go, he can't!"

"Ooo, I see you finally did that mina-kun! Me, Delia, Jenny, and Oak, were discussing doing a petition for this actually. A lot of parents are afraid 10-11 is too young for kids to be out."

"Yes, and that is why I did it my Kushi-chan! Punishment and Safety! Parents 2 favorite things in the entire world!" I said with a dazzling smile, and with two thumbs up.

"Well mina-kun, he is in the garden sulking. Prof. Oak went out of town for a few weeks, and Naruto finally decided to show him his research he did for last few years. I must say dear, it is mind boggling how smart he is."

"Yeah dad, I believe he is smarter than me, you, mom, Lorelei put together, I read his paper and saw the footage, as it used my snorlax mostly and I was shocked! I never would of thought of this."

"Really son? Well I should read it then, if it has you and kushi-chan shocked, I know our boy was bright but damn! Well I will go see naru-chan, I am sure Zebstrika would love to see our son, she really was depressed when we had to leave."

* * *

 **Location: Garden of Namikaze-Uzumaki Estate**

So with that I decided to head out to the garden, where I saw Naruto playing with a Persian? Are those Meowths? Is that one Shiny? Where in Arceus name did they come from? Sigh. Some days I wonder if Kushi-chan leaves out information to confused me. I decided to become ninja-like and sneak up on Naru-chan! But before I could get to far, I heard Persian yell its name and tense up at me.. Well shit! Kitty must love Naru-chan. I saw my son turn around, so all I could do was wave sheepishly.

"Hey son.. OOOF!"

Ugh. What Golem hit me? I look down and saw Naru-chan rubbing his head into my stomach while smiling like a fool. Yup! Like father like son!

"Hey Dad! How did the fight go!? Did you win!? Is Jiji going to be moping for the next 50 years!?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, he is never anything but happy.. sigh. I know he becomes sad this time of the year, as me, Kushina, and Menma are usually gone due to our work picking up for stupid reasons but with his Sisters ignoring him and not being here, I know he must be really sad.. sigh! One reason I am glad I lost.

"Hey Son. Fight was one-sided, she destroyed me! My Arceus, whatever Hashirama or Tobi taught her, was devastating.. her Mega-Venusaur, destroyed Manetric like it was a tooth-pick! So yeah expect your jiji, to be crying for years to come..."

I watched as he became sad.. Why is Naru-chan sad?! I swear sometimes he and his mother confuse me to no end... wait a minute! Is he crying? NARU-CHAN WHAT IS WRONG!?

"N-n-naru-chan? Why are you crying son?"

"b-b-b-because it is my fault you lost! If I didn't help Persian and her kittens, you wouldn't of been distracted!"

Sigh. Baka-naru, he thinks it is his fault I lost? He really is too nice! Mou! Soo cute even when he crys! UGH! If Kushi-chan finds out I made him cry... Shiver! I will never have kids again... or is that a good thing? Having three teenage daughters is hard enough... mood swings like crazy..

"Baka, it wasn't your fault, even if I was distracted.. she steam rolled me.. she played me like a fiddle.. she was really just a better battler over all, so don't blame yourself son or Kushi will kill me!"

"Hehe! Okay dad, if you say so... So what are you going to do now? I heard that she booted the entire E4?"

"Yeah... sigh. There is a chance I could either take over Kalos, or Unova region as champion. Since Adler of Unova is retiring, and Shikaku got demoted for being a lazy bum.. so who knows.. but tell me son, where did Persian and her kittens come from?" I said while tilting my head to the side in a confused manner, which just caused Naru-chan to giggle! Mouuu! So CUTE!

"From the Hidan incident, Mom said he probably was hunting them due to one of the kits being Shiny. I didn't notice it at first due to them being dirty, but one of them is shiny though. After helping he sick kitten get better, I offered them to stay here, what is better than a relaxing yard with food? And they haven't left since. Persian and the Kittens usually end up sleeping on my bed... I think she has taken up the role of body guard?"

Shit.. as soon as he said that, one of my pokeballs popped up and after the light died down, my Zebstrika came out, looking around angrily! Shit! She found Persian and started stomping the ground angrily, while charging electricity... Crap, Crap, Crap! Before I could stop Zebstrika, Naruto walked up to her and started scratching under her jaw, which in turned made Zebstrika putty in his hands. All she could do was stand there and sigh happily. After a few minutes, I returned her while deactivating the ball, Arceus save us if she breaks out again... Nothing will stop her from gaining her body guard position back. I saw Persian snort in the direction she was in and went back to rubbing herself against Naruto... sigh.

"Man, that was close son! I have never seen her get that mad before... Arceus save us if she goes on a rampage! Anyway, I heard you had research for Prof. Oak? Would you mind if I read it son, your mom and brother were blown away by it, if its this good I could directly give it to Charles, or Prof. Sarutobi at the research division in the league."

I watched as my son gained wide-eyes and jumped up and down, while saying "Be right back!" and flashed away... I swear is Kushi-chan and Naru-chan faster than me?! Arcues no! I wailed with anime tears, until he flashed back with his paper.. I spent the next 45 minutes reading it and I was blown away! He did this when he was 5? Arceus help us, if he went to the dark side! But this could change a lot of things.. especially with trainers that have huge pokemon as they eat a lot, so they have huge expenses.. then again most trainers have sponsors of some kind so it not too bad, but I guess if a trainer wanted to be truly independent this would help. He even got the risks involved here, wow this is impressive! He even tried it with other berries and noted it increased nutrition and also decreased the amount of Enigma berry needed... Son, this is amazing! This could change Pokemon Nurtrition forever, I will have to make sure Charles enforces extremely strong sanctions and penalties to any berry farm that dares to push there pokemon too hard.. Especially since it can destroy the land if they do it too much.. Son! You are a genius.. I am so proud of you!

"N-n-naruto! My boy! This is amazing! I will deff. Fax this over to Prof. Sarutobi today, I can't believe you did this when you were five. WOW! Do you know how proud of you I am son? Like! As proud of you as I would be if you came home and said you caught Mew and Dialga! Mind-blown Proud! This could change nutrition forever! Even humans, as you said it works also for us."

I watched as he rubbed his head sheepishly, and blushing up a storm under my praise. Hehe! Just like his mom! Can't take praise without blushing up a tomato! I patted him on the head while beaming down at him with a smile. Naruto will do great things, I can tell! I can't wait to see what he does, hopefully one day we can fight for the champion spot, I feel it would be the bet battle in history.

"Okay son, I will go send this to Sarutobi-sensei in a few, but I need to tell you about what I did before I left. Its Part punishment but also has a legit reason as to why I did this, okay?"

"Okay dad."

"Okay Naru-chan, as my last act of champion, I had Charles, up the age limit of beginner trainers to ages 15 and 16, it all depends on the month you were born in. Since you were born in March, you can leave when you hit 15. I know you might be upset, but can you tell me why you think I did this?"

I watched as naru-chan narrowed his eyes, and put his hand under his chin in his premier thinking pose. After about five minutes of thinking, I saw the proverbial light-bulb go off in his head, before he jumped around while waving his hands. I chuckled and told him "yes, Naru-chan!"

"Well, I think the reason why you did this, was for Parental Concern. I even thought going out into the world at 10-11 was reckless, I mean you get your first pokemon and BAM! You think your big and bad, but what if you ran into a Nidoking? Ursaring? Gyarados? Houndooms? Or worse! Beedrill and Fearow! Those pokemon are extremely aggressive and territorial, and one wrong slip up can either get you killed, your pokemon extremely injured that it loses trust in you, or just as bad permanent injury that leaves you not being able to live a normal life. Plus I think it is also due to the fact, that children can not balance there money, so they blow it fast and have to do dirty things to make it."

I sighed and figured I shouldn't be surprised about his deductive skills, or the fact he got it all in one shot, Naru-chan! You will do papa proud! Mou! I just want to hug him and swing him around! I wonder what pokemon I will give him when he leaves.. I gave Lorelei a Snorunt, Skyla a Dodou, and Flannery a litwick. Menma got a Eevee from Kushina, so I wonder if we should give him one together or two pokemon total... hmmm, I must speak to Kushi-chan! It could be our way of saying "sorry" for always being away during the Christmas time for last few years.. I know he doesn't blame us, it just seems we always get busy during that time, I guess the only reason he doesn't get angry as he knows we show up as much as we can, even if it means going back to work right after. I know Menma takes that week off and spends time with him.. It is just his sisters that are ignoring him out right, me and Kushi should really talk to them, but we can't force them to do anything..

"That is right son! You make me so proud! Mou! I feel like I am going to cry, just thinking about you leaving, makes papa sad! I know you will do me proud though. I must ask, do you plan to keep researching after this? Just wondering cause I know Charles, Lance, and Sarutobi would gladly put Junior Professor status on you, which will let you carry 9 pokemon aslong as you research stuff."

"Yes, I know dad! It was what I was hoping for! While I know I can only 6 pokemon for battle, but 9 total would help me build a diverse team! My next research topic is different then what most people do. I thought about researching the shiny gene, but I decided to do my research on healing pokemon. I want to go around and use different berries, roots, powders and stuff to make natural healing potions for pokemon, or food that does the same thing. I don't know how to really explain it! But potions and stuff really add up fast. I know sponsored trainers get discounts and stuff, but like other trainers, I want to start out independent! So this will help this niche, and sponsored trainers as well, help cut down expenses even more!I know it can be dangerous doing this, but really that's why I wanted 9 pokemon!"

I see, I see! Seems like my boy wants to become a pokemon doctor. While I was hoping he would become a champion or coordinator like his mother when she was younger, this is just as great. We don't have many great doctors other than Nurse Joy, but even then the healing machine can only do so much, that natural remedies can do easier. Plus with Naruto's natural calming aura, he could become a legend! Oh son! I can just see it now! Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kushina "Kanto Goddess" Namikaze-Uzumaki, Menma "Evil Glasses" Namikaze, and Naruto "Herb Doctor" Uzumaki! Oh, such a legendary family! Ufufufu!

 **Minato POV END**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Oi~ Dad just suddenly spaced out. Is he okay? Sigh. It has been five minutes and he still spaced out.. is he drooling? Whatever!

"Come on Persian! Let's go inside, I need to study a bit more on the different types of roots, and leaves I can use in the wild"

" _Sian, Peeer~_

I swear Dad, Mom, and Menma are being weird! Is this what happens when you become famous? Arceus no! I shall keep my anonymity! I refuse to become this weird! I run to the room and lock the door after Persian and her kittens, come in. I lay on my bed and pull out my note book and books, I get comfortable after Persian decides to lay between my legs, and decided to start licking herself. Sigh. 5 more years! Then I can become a Pokemon Trainer, Believe It!

* * *

 **And that is the end of Chapter 2! I realize I have spelled Jiraiya name wrong a lot last chapter and some this chapter.. Sigh! And if someone might be wondering why is Menma on route 211 in Sinnoh? That is where his Frontier spot is, I just don't have a name for it yet.**

 **Next Chapter we finally get to see Naruto's Starter! What will it be!? Who knows... I haven't decided yet, it will be a Kanto pokemon though, he will however decline a pokemon from his parents, as he wants to be a independent trainer.**

 **I know some of you might wonder.. Whats the difference between a Sponsored Trainer and a Independent one. Well Sponsored trainers get discounts on healing items, pokechow, berries and pokeballs. While also getting Rooms at pokemon centers for free for how ever long they want to stay there. Plus they get preferred treatment on stuff like Cruise Ships, Safari Zone and the likes. Cause like the say, it's not who you are, it who you know.**

 **Independent trainers, are you know independent! While they get a starter from the Regional professor, they get literally no perks other than being able to heal there pokemon for free, and staying at a Pokecenter for free for up to three days. Some businesses might charge Independent trainers more for stuff then Sponsored.**

 **I know right! Why would Naruto go independent and not become sponsored! He could have everything he wants! But that is the problem! It would make his journey tooo easy! He want's to struggle! Fail! And Triumph! He wants to show that it doesn't matter where, and how you start! It is where and how you finish!**

 **Pairings are still undecided... Honestly don't know who.. Could be a single pairing, could be 2-3 pairings, could be no pairing.. who knows yet! Who is his rival going to be? UFUFUFU! Someone you won't expect, BELIEVE IT! Can Leave a Review or PM. And if you get it right, I will let you either pick out a pokemon for his team, or a lady friend~ He will have 3 rivals total, but this one! UFUFU! Will be his main one. It will be his Gary! Cause he was the best.. fuck all the rest! GARY MOTHER FUCKING OAK!**

 **Leave a review or PM, and let me know what you think. I know its not the best! But I ain't trying to be like all the rest.. God damn it... I am pulling a Killer Bee...**


	3. It finally starts!

**Now to answer Reviews... Fun! Fun!**

* * *

 **Zeldawolffang: Yup! Like it said in Chp. 2, his main rival is like Gary Mother Fucking Oak!**

 **Wubjtl: Thanks, and Barry will show up but he will be a minor rival until maybe another region. I still haven't chosen the main Rival from the PokeVerse. The first Rival that you will see soon is from Naru-verse and she is the definition of a Bad Bitch.**

 **Kushina's Biggest Fan: Not sure if Tayuya will be in this story, I don't have a complete list of Naruto Characters that will appear.**

 **Shunshinking: One of those five is, but who!? You will find out in I don't know.. a few chapters at max.. not sure where I want them to meet yet.**

 **Guest: Sorry he wont hate his parents, however he will hate Lorelei and Flannery for a good long time. As they were complete bitches to him for no good reason.**

 **Ramarama21: Thanks yo. Glad you liked how I did that, I figured since in Naruto he could change people for the better... why not make him extremely valuable to pokemon? He just has that charismatic and calming Aura about him. Hmm, give him a guy also.. I wont do that this story, but ill do one you one better! I will let you decide my next Naruto + Pokemon Cross over, can be Yaoi, or Bi.  
**

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town: Naruto Age: 15**_

It had been five years, since Naruto decided to publish his research on the Enigma Berry, and it blew up almost instantly. Every known researcher in the world had called to try and work with the young Naruto. With it came heavy restrictions to Berry farmers, and the PokeMarts that sell it. Anyone found price gouging, turning down Independent trainers, and abusing there pokemon to maximize profits, wound up getting arrested and being thrown in prison for 5 years minimum, while being barred from selling or growing the berries forever.

It had caused a lot of controversy that it would destroy the PokeChow industry, and that prices would either bottom out or go sky high. Which it did for a few months, but after those few months trainers found out the magic number of berries and pokechow they needed. So it eventually leveled out to where it was before, it eventually rose, with the addition to berries added to pokechow that was noted to help increase digestion and nutrition in each type of pokemon. And with that came money, and by money I mean boat loads of pokedollars! Thanks to Naruto's research, it was stated that he would get 5% of pokechow's and berry farms profit combined. And with that, it came that Naruto became the 8th richest person in the world. But since Naruto didn't really care about the money, he gave over 75% to orphanages, and charities to help independent trainers, sick pokemon, and the like.

For being only 10, he was already considered the most influential in the pokemon community other than the likes of Lance Wataru, Tsunade Senju, Cynthia Shirona, and Hoenn Champion Killer Bee. His research helped even the champions pokemon become stronger and healthier with his recommendations of certain berries, that they didn't think would help there pokemon. He was so talked about in the pokemon community that, the league and media went into a frenzy when he just all of a sudden dropped of the map. Everyone wondered where the young Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki went.

 _ **Flashback Naruto: Age 11**_

After releasing his research, young naruto had such a long and annoying year. He and Prof. Oak, went to every convention for Professors. And every time he went to one, people would try and woo him to there side with money, pokemon, even some of the younger female professors.. tried to offer him there body.. they were creepy! What older woman, offers her body to a 11 year old kid? Perverts! But he knew, somewhere his Jiji was howling at the sky, for his grandson refusing such tempting offers. But Jiji was a pervert!

He and Prof. Oak went to almost every region! The only region they never touched was Johto, and that was because the Namikaze-Uzumaki name is not welcomed there, due to Minato's and Lance's rivalry. But after all the tension and conferences died down, we sneaked into Johto with Prof. Oak undetected to meet with Prof. Orochimaru in New Bark town. But also so he could meet with his Jiji, in Cherry Grove. After spending a few days discussing things with Prof. Orochi aka chi-kun much to Orochimaru's chagrin. He and Prof. Oak rushed over to Cherry Grove where he spent some time with his Jiji, before he ended up getting a called and told to come back to home, so him and Prof. Oak took the 5 hour airplane ride back to Pallet town, where his future was torn.

After rushing home, as they sounded panicked on the phone, he walked into the Namikaze-Uzumaki Estate to see his entire family... even his sisters sitting in all the cheers, scowling.. What did he do now? A few seconds later his dad and mom came in and asked him to sit down.

"Naru-chan, we are glad you came home fast, please sit down dear we have stuff to talk about." His mother Kushina told him. So he decided to sit down as they are only serious about work and other stuff.

"Me and your father called you here, to tell you, that me, your father, and Skyla will be moving to Unova."

And with that, Naruto froze.. if they were moving, it would mean he would have to also.. and he didn't want that.. he loved Pallet Town, it was his home! But before he could retort, his father butted in.

"Now Naru-chan, we are not making you to move with us, and we know Menma wont be coming also. The only reason Me, Kushi-chan, and Skyle are moving is due to jobs. I got appointed Champion of Unova in Alder's Place, Kushina's company bought out the biggest Agency in Unova and she was made head of it, so she has to go regardless, and Skyla here, passed her Gym Leader Test and was appointed her own gym in Mistralton City, she was assigned Flying types. The problem we are having right now is, we need you to decide if you will either come with us, live with Menma, or with one of your sisters.. not that I doubt they will be happy about it! Or staying in Pallet with either Mrs. Ketchum, or Prof. Oak."

So either I go with them, stay here, go with Menma-nii, or stay with Lorelei or Flannery.. Joy! While I know this would happen, as Prof. Oak and Jiji would call and tell me that it was rumored dad was up for Unova spot, and since Alder was one of dad's sensei's it made sense. I know that I don't want to be a burden on skyla-nee, as she and made had become closer over the last year. She realized she was being petty for being jealous about her pokemon liking me more than her, and after she apologized we became semi-close. I don't want to bug Menma, as rumors are flying he and the sinnoh champion are in a relationship.. That is all you need! Your younger brother moving in and messing up your late night wrestling.. Honestly? I can careless about Flannery and Lorelei, I mean they are my sisters but they haven't been very sisterly since I was, 4? So that is out the window, I could go with mom and dad.. Nah~ Me and Menma had talked and we realized that they wanted to try for another child, and we could let this be like there own second "Honeymoon" and we decided they deserved it since they do all the can to support us, plus it helps that dad and moms work is literally a 5 minute walk between building and stadium.. convenient much? I know~ so that left me with 1 option! Am I ready? Maybe not, but this would get me ready for my own journey!

"I decided I would like to live on my own! It will give me experience of being Independent, Believe IT!"

And with that, it set things into motion. Naruto went to live in a House on Prof. Oaks land so he could learn more about pokemon and the likes from the Professor. While also spending a small apprenticeship under Prof. Orochimaru for a few months. Then Prof. Birch in Hoenn, then Prof. Juniper in Unova. Each one took a year, so he learned many things.

 _ **End Flashback-no-Jutsu**_

* * *

 **Naruto POV (Journey Begins!)**

Ugh. What in all that is holy is causing this earthquake? I got up and wiped the sleepiness out my eyes, and realized! I can start my journey today!

"Yatta! Time to take the world by storm! BELIEVE IT!"

I rushed into the shower of my modest single story house, on the outer edge of Prof. Oak's land, so far on the outer edge that I was by all the water pokemon. I had a few of the Golducks present, to help me bring in salt-water that I purified to use as water. I look back the little home that has been my home for more than a little over 7 months, I remember the first day of actually living alone, I literally cried like a baby and called mom and dad. I couldn't help but chuckle and sigh, even though they moved away, Menma, Skyla, Mom, and Dad visited so much that it felt like they never left.. I looked down at the little family photo and zoned in on the youngest of us now, a little girl by the name of Narumi Uzumaki. Dad and Mom decided to drop Namikaze from the name, as it was waaay to long for the Birth Certificate. I remembered that I needed to send her a card, since she turns 4 in the next few months. I snorted when I thought about the ways Lorelei and Flannery doted on her, they wanted to be elder sisters, but only to Narumi, not me.. Honestly I could careless, I already gave up calling them sisters last year. Menma and Skyle keep telling me they will eventually come around, but its there loss. I sent my dearest sister Lorelei, HAH! A card to congratulate her on becoming the 1st E4 member under Tsunade Senju, while Flannery was a Gym Leader in training in Hoenn. I already decided I would skip the Kanto E4 and Hoenn League all together, I know I was being petty, but so what! Plus even if I demolished the Kanto E4, I know I would get squashed by Tsunade.

I remember the conversation I had last week with mom and dad, when they were asking if I wanted a pokemon from either of there team, a lot of them had eggs in the last few years. I politely declined saying, if I was going to be independent I must truly start with nothing more than a pokemon from the regional professor. It would have been soo easy to get sponsored, every Professor, E4 Member other than Lorelei (Shocking isn't it), and Champion wanted to sponsor the young researcher but I declined. I remember Menma and his Wife (Yes I said Wife) Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion both tried to strangle me until I agreed to be sponsored by them. But eventually they gave up and respected my decision.

After eating, and getting dressed into my standard winter travel clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror, I haven't grown much taller, I finally reached 6'0 even! My hair was much longer and spiked, that it looked like dads, I was wearing a Red and Orange Long-sleeve shirt that had a Pyroar printed on it, blue-jeans, and boots. With a black coat, with a fur hood on-top, and topped it all off with a orange necklace that had my PokeNav Plus attached to it. All in all, I looked meh. No one would notice me as Naruto Uzumaki unless they got up in my face, which is what I wanted.

After going into my bed room, I packed my sleeping bag, tooth brush, tooth paste, pajamas, underwear, a few extra pairs of clothes, pots and pans, canned food, dry food like jerky, and a small pop-up tent in case it rains. After double and triple checking, I threw the pack on and grunted from the surprising weight, but after getting used to it, I walked out the door and made sure it was locked. After being satisfied that it was locked up tight, I started to make my rounds telling the pokemon bye. After a hour of doing so I finally reached Prof. Oak's lab, and walked in and I saw Prof. Oak getting ready to speak to three trainers in front of me. But as I closed the door, it seems Prof. Oak heard the noise, and looked up and smiled at me and waved me over.

"Ahh, Naruto my boy! Come on in. I was about to give out poke... crap... I miss counted. -face palm- Oh, Sarutobi is going to laugh at this later."

I chuckled, because it is really just like Oak to forget something, and especially when he forgot I also would be starting my journey today, I guess he thought I would start later but nope! I been waiting for years, and I want to get this on the road! I decided to get a look at the new fellow trainers.. and what did you expect.. all sponsored clan members, of course... sigh.

* * *

The one on the far left, was a beautiful young lady who looked to be 17. She had calve-length pale blond hair that was in a pony tail. Her hair had a natural lift bang that she used to cover he right side of her face, that blocked out her right, green eye. She had D-cup breasts, that only accentuated her womanly figure. She stood at a modest 5'5, and wore a ankle length purple skirt, a skin-tight purple sweater that was covered in a purple jacket, that had blonde-fur on the hood. She topped it off with purple boots, and on her right hand was a purple PokeNav Plus.

The one in the middle was a boy that seemed to be around 15. He stood around 5'7 with messy brown hair, with slit-pupil black eyes. He had two tattoos on his face that looked like red fangs, that instantly meant he was from the Inuzuka clan from Pewter City. He had two sharp canine teeth on his upper jaw. Was a very athletic looking boy, that had a hint of arrogance in him. He wore tight brown jeans, a black shirt, that was covered by open brown jacket, that had fur on the cuffs and hood. He topped it off with a pair of brown boots. Around his neck on a brown piece of string was his PokeNav Plus, it was Brown and Red.

The final member of the group, was a pale looking boy, that had raven colored hair that was in the shape of a duck butt. He looked to be around 16 years old, and seemed to be in pain, if the way he looked as any indication. His ruby-red eyes gave away his clan immediately, Uchiha. He stood around 5'4, which made him shorter than most people his age. His attire consisted of all black pants, a black muscle shirt, a black hoodie, with a black beanie on his head. He had a black necklace around his neck that held his all black PokeNav Plus. He looked like he wanted to destroy the wall with how his face was scrunched up.

I watched as Prof. Oak looked over all of us, and sighed.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. You three, this is Junior Professor Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

I watched as they all sucked in air, and looked at me with wide-eyes, well except emo-uchiha, he narrowed his eyes in anger. But before I could retort, a blonde blur tackled me to the wall and looked at me with star-filled eyes. Shit, a fan girl!

"OOOH! It is so nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki! My name is Ino! My Aunt Jenny talks about you a lot! You are the reason why I am getting a pokemon! Your paper on the Enigma Berry, changed my entire thinking!"

I watched as she was jumping up and down... I had to control myself from not wanting to look down and see those... weapons jiggling, cause if kaa-chan and obaa-chan found out... me and jiji would die! I MEAN DIE! And then, Menma-nii would raise me, so that Cynthia-nee could kill me with her Garchomp! So, I kept my stare eye-level. I watched as Prof. Oak and the Inuzuka chuckled, before Oak decided to clear his throat.

"Well, I am glad you meet one of your idols, Ino! But I would like to get this started, Naruto I hope you don't mind till I get done giving them the pokemon, they asked for, I will show you some of the ones I have after this. They are mostly common ones, but I have some freshly caught and temperamental ones, that I think could use your touch! Since you are a natural at pokemon."

"Its fine Oak-jiji, I honestly didn't want any of the regular starters, and I can see that Ino and Kiba have something different they want. So I am sure you sent Bulbasaur, and Squirtle to which ever region there starters came from."

I watched as Oak-jiji chuckled. "I can't get anything past you now can I my boy! Nope, I had to swap them out luckily the pokemon they wanted weren't hard to get, so it wasn't too much a hassle. If you don't see any pokemon in the back you like, trust me... half the league, E4, Leaders, and Professors would scramble to get you what you want my boy."

I rubbed my head sheepishly while chuckling. "I know jiji, but I want to go Independent, it would be tooo easy to go sponsored. Especially with who my family is... you have no idea how hard mom and dad, Menma and Cynthia-nee wanted me to take a pokemon from them. Both mom and Cynthia threatened both Dragonite and Garchop on me! I was scared jiji!" I said while crying anime tears, it was truly scary! Such demonic women in the family!

"Yes, Kushina is scary... I honestly didn't know how she would take that her Menma actually finally asked Cynthia to go out with him, and then finally get married... then again they are pretty much the same in personality.. My boy! I fear for you future." Oak told me while putting his hands on my shoulder. I couldn't help but sigh and lower my head while sobbing. I fear for my life to jiji number 2!

After a few minutes of amusement, I saw Prof. Oak get serious before leading us back into his lab room. On the table before him sat, three pokeballs and 3 pokedex's... baka-jiji number 2! he forgot a 4th pokedex also... or did he realize my PokeNav Plus had one built in? Who knows... I swear, if he didn't I am going to snitch on him to Chiyo-obaa-san. I watched as he cleared his throat, and started explaining about the pokedex and why he was giving it out.. so I decided to tune it out as I saw it quite a lot during my apprenticeship with other Professors. After a good twenty minute lecture, we finally got to the pokemon segment! I wonder what pokemon Ino, asked for. I am sure Sasu-gay, is going Charmander.. so typical of the Uchiha to go fire only. Kiba being a Inuzuka will probably go for either a Growlithe, Riolu, Lilipup, or Poochyena since usually there strongest partner is one of the canine race. I watched as Sasuke got asked to step forward.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Sasuke, please release the pokemon in this ball please." Prof. Oak said to Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped forward a little nervously as this would be his strongest and trusted partner, but then he got over and walked up arrogantly. If it turned out to be a weak pokemon, he would just demand for another, since he was from the almighty Uchiha clan!

"Pokeball, GO!" Sasuke shouted. The ball popped open and a light flew out and transformed into a small orange-reddish, lizard looking pokemon. It stood on two legs, had two small arms with three little claws. A tail with fire on the end was swinging behind him happily, and two big eyes that showed confidence and happiness.

" _Charrr~"_ The charmander said, while looking around to find its trainer. Once it eyes locked on to Sasuke, it cocked its head to the side for a second than went up to him and nodded to him.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered? "I shall call you Blaze. I expect you to be powerful, or I will not hesitate to replace you, got it?" Sasuke said to the now named Blaze.

In the corner, Naruto could only sigh while rubbing his temples, thinking " _good god, such a arrogant one has a pokemon.. I swear if he asks for a fight, I will chop him in the throat."_

" _Chaar, Charr!"_ Blaze said, while giving him a salute that signaled "Sir, yes sir!" As Blaze wanted to be the strongest fire-type in the world.

With that all said and done, Sasuke grabbed his pokedex and stepped back to either Kiba or Ino could get there pokemon next.

"Kiba, please step forward. I must admit, I am surprised about your choice... I bet your mother and sister are furious!" Prof. Oak said while chuckling, which made three of the four occupants also in the room confused.

"HAHA! Yup, Kaa-san and Nee-chan, threatened to neuter me for doing this, but BAH! Everything has to change eventually. And I will not be sorry either, was about time." Kiba said while laughing. Kiba could only smirk as this would confuse the other people.. maybe even impress the blond kid in the corner...

"Pokeball, **GO!** " Kiba threw the pokeball, and smiled as it formed into a pokemon laying on the ground, with a sleepy looking face, a big pink nose, with clawed feet and hands, with one hand scratching its head.

" _Slaaakoth, Slaaak"_ It said looking around tiredly before it's eye laid on its trainer, before sighing. It seemed to gain a semi-energetic trainer, which was good and bad, as it wanted to be a strong Vigoroth and then finally a titan of a slaking. It stood up tiredly and walked over to its trainer slowly before laying back down.

Kiba smirked as Prof. Oak chuckled, and the Yamanaka girl and Uchiha dick had gaping jaws. But he was a little sad that the so called genius of the Namikaze-Uzumaki house was howling in laughter. He couldn't help but blush a little bit as the blonde haired genius was rolling around with tears in his eyes.

"HAHAHAH! That was GREAT! Oh Arceus! I can hear it now! Tsume-sama will be calling kaa-chan to complain! HAHAHAH! Oh Kiba! I will deff. Have to keep my eye on you! You will make this journey interesting I can tell." Naruto said while still laughing like a maniac. That was Priceless! The blonde thought!

Kiba couldn't help but blush deeper under the praise the resident genius gave out. "T-t-t-thanks... I like our tradition and all.. but we need change! Plus, I like the Slakoth line, then again.. my best friend is a Nara so... yeah.."

After watching the blonde genius laugh, and then watch as Ino giggled. Kiba decided to return Slakoth to his ball promising to let him out down the road and nickname him later, much to his pokemons happiness, and grabbed his pokedex quickly before moving back in line.

"Ino~ I must say.. This pokemon intrigued me... especially for someone of your status.. also due to what your family is famous for..." Prof. Oak said while sighing, he couldn't help but think.. " _For being Clan heir's and heiresses, Ino and Kiba went totally different directions."_

"Heh, thank you Prof. Oak I got the idea after reading Naru-kun's paper." Ino said while smiling at both Prof. Oak and Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but have a massive sweat drop while thinking _"Shit, I already got a fan girl who has given me a nick name.. I hope she doesn't bug me about traveling together.. granted she is beautiful, I just want to travel alone."_

"Goo! Pokeball!" Ino said while throwing the pokeball in the air. After it hit the ground a light popped out and started to materialize the shape of a small elephant. It was a small blue pokemon with a long-nose, it had 4 legs with 1 small claw on each end to help dig into the dirt. On its ears and nose, it had a red line going across that looked like padding. It looked around curiously, before finding its trainer and ran up to her while rubbing her leg against her trainers legs.

" _Phaaan! Phaaanpy! Phan!"_ It said happily while rubbing herself against her future trainer.

"Mou! You are sooo KAWAAAI~" Ino squealed while picking up her phanpy, and hugging it to her chest while squealing like a school girl.

"We are going to be a great team my cute little hime! Yup! I shall call you hime. My papa calls me his hime, and you will be my hime. What do you think phanpy?" Ino said while smiling down at her pokemon.

" _Phaaan! Phannpy!"_ It said while nodding her head happily. She could already tell she would love her future trainer.

"HAHAH! Oh man! First Kiba, and now Ino! This is GREAT! Sooo different from what both your clans use! I love it!" Naruto said while crying, and holding his ribs.

"Ufufu~ I am glad you like it Naru-kun! I got the idea after reading your paper. While my clan is known for both Grass and Psychic types, I wanted to go a different route, but also having something great to help when I finally start my dream. Thus a ground type! I asked papa, who asked his friend who is the head of the Akimichi clan who specialize in big and strong pokemon for a phanpy or geodude, and I happened to have bonded with my hime here during that time." Ino said while smiling and petting her new pokemon.

"I see! I am happy to see two people who are willing to go a different route than clan traditions! You two will definitely be interesting to read about, I can't wait!" Naruto said while smiling at both Kiba and Ino, who both blushed lightly under his praise.

"Heh, alright now that you all have a pokedex, here is some spare pokeballs. I wish you three luck in the future! And I know you will do me, and your clans proud! I hope you three stay safe, and have a great journey." Prof. Oak said before turning to me. "Naruto-kun, after they leave give me a few minutes to tell Tracey, and Konohomaru to start feeding the pokemon in the corral. Okay?"

"Sure, jiji! I don't mind waiting." Naruto said towards Prof. Oak. Then decided to turn to the three and give them some wisdom.

"Like jiji said, I hope you three stay safe and have a fun filled journey! But don't let failure discourage you. Failure is what helps bring you towards goals, and ultimately your dream! Don't let your clan or anyone tell you what you have to do! It is your life! You decide what you want to do! If they don't like it, well screw them! If they say you can't accomplish it! Tell them to fuck off! It is not how and where you start! It is what you do, how you do it, and ultimately! How and where you finish at the end of your journey! If you can look back, and say truthfully you have no regrets, it doesn't matter if your clan or parents disagree with you. You know in your heart that you accomplished everything "YOU" wanted to do! So don't let some tradition, or clan hold you back. Do you and you will be eternally happy!" Naruto said sagely towards the three rookies, even if he was one his self! He was wise beyond his age! He just smiled while looking towards the rookies that had there jaws on the floor with star-filled eyes.

[Thank you, Naruto-sensei!] The three said, while smiling.

Naruto smiled before patting each one on the head, and wishing them luck one more time, before watching them rush out the door to start there journey. After a few minutes of waiting, Prof. Oak came back in and waved Naruto to follow him to the pokemon holding center. It was the spot, were they held every pokemon trainers, pokeballs.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

After following the old man into the holding center, I couldn't believe me eyes on the sheer amount of pokeballs that were in here.. had to be thousands... Arceus I am surprised Team Rocket or someone greedy, hasn't broken in here yet.

"Ah, I see you are shocked about the number of pokeballs. While at best only 200 pokemon are outside in the ranch, the rest here are either empty, or pokemon that rarely get allowed out due to there nature. Follow me through this door Naruto, it has about 30 pokeballs in here from recent captures, released pokemon from trainers that gain a grudge and attack people, and trainers who got arrested for poke abuse. I also have some that are just too wild at the moment.. Hopefully you can find one that fits you greatly." Prof. Oak said.

"I am sure I will jiji! I hate trainers who dare.. abandon and abuse pokemon... If they think the pokemon is weak, it is due to a trainers poor teaching skill! Each pokemon can be strong! It makes me sick to think I might meet some of these people."

I said while having a disgusted face on. I have heard of many cases of abuse and abandonment and it always pissed me off to no end! If you can't handle a pokemon, then don't get one! It is a simple as that, but NOOO! They have to prove they are big and bad, and then get in over there head until they run to there momma!

"Well he were are Naruto, I have 5 pokemon you can choose from. But I must say that I am surprised you don't already have a pokemon, especially since you saved Persian and her 4 kittens, I am sure one would of loved to come with you." Prof. Oak said while looking around for the 5 pokeballs.

"Ahh, about that. Menma and Cynthia took the shiny one as a house pet, jiji and obaa-chan took a meowth also after jiji's persian passed away due to a old injury, one is probably being kept for Narumi. And Persian is fine just lazing around and protecting the house if need be, she tired of poke battles."

I said while sighing, originally I wanted a Meowth but shit just didn't work out... Gardevoir offered to come with me as a starter.. but she already too powerful... so that left me with waiting to see what these five pokemon are.

"Well here we go Naruto." Prof. Oak said while tossing all five pokeballs in there and we watched as the lights died down. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I looked at all five pokemon, they looked depressed, angry and confused.. poor pokemon! I swear if I see there trainers, I will make sure they can't reproduce or worse.

As I walked up, each one started growling but instantly calmed down.. seems my aura or w/e it is helps out a lot, I know they won't be protective of me instantly as they will be cautious of any human that tries to make contact with it. I looked at the first four and adopted a small frown, trainers abandoned each one due to think they were weak, even if they are commonly found pokemon it still is no right, they might not be power houses... but they are great pokemon in there own rights.. people are just dicks.

Too the far left, stood on its tail was a sentret, it looked around attentively while being weary of the human other than Prof. Oak. Next to it was a Pidgey, but not just any kind of one, no it was Shiny! Prof. Oak told me that it was abandoned due to the trainer not wanting to take care of a injured pidgey that couldn't fly.. what the moron didn't realize was that its wing as just injured and would healed fine, but no! He had to verbally abuse it, until he told Nurse Joy she could keep the weak pokemon. Next to the Pidgey sat a terrified Buneary, I remember this little one... I punched the dude in the jaw so hard, it broke the bottom half. Dude was the most despicable of them all, he ordered his pokemon too attack the poor little girl because she didn't want to battle, she preferred contests.. and the dude didn't particularly care for it, if I remember right the dude was called Damian and he was sentenced to life in prison. Good fucking riddance. The fourth pokemon, just sat there like a log as it was used to getting hit and verbally abused. While it got treatment, it still prefers staying away from all humans but for the ones at Prof. Oak lab and Kanto Champion. It was a really rare pokemon in Kanto, only clan that was known to use one was the Maito clan as they specialized in fighting types. This pokemon was Timburr, it was a pokemon that used a giant piece of wood to swing as a weapon. Apparently, this one was abandoned as a baby due to it being "too weak" to pick up the wood, so the trainer left it and got another pokemon.

I sighed and looked at all four while running a hand through my hair, thinking that the League should implement a psychiatric evaluation for each trainer. If someone has even the tiniest piece wrong with them, they shouldn't be allowed near a pokemon.. but if that was the case, Naruto would be banned from pokemon for life. I realized none of these pokemon would want to battle or couldn't. Let alone trust a human other than Prof. Oak, but I couldn't just help wanting to at least gain there trust, but I realized I should do it later once I had my own pokemon that could help talk to them.

The last pokemon... well before I could really look at it, something shot out from below it and tackled me to the ground. When I looked down, it was a small blue pokemon that just looked like the big counterpart, then I realized it must be its child. I sat up and was moving my hand towards it slowly as I didn't want to alarm the parent, as they were looking at me carefully. After I started rubbing the little pokemons head, and it nuzzling its head into my hand I saw the parent pokemon calm down. After a few minutes of playing, the parent came over and sized me up, before snorting at me and holding out its hand. I decided to put my hand on top of its, and then the little one put its hand on top of mine and something amazing happened! The parent pokemon and the child hugged me!

I saw Prof. Oak gasp and gaping at me, before just sighing and shaking his head while chuckling before saying.

"I shouldn't be surprised by anything you do my boy.. Especially with its child literally forming a bond with you instantly, no one other than me could get near her due to her being overprotective of the child. And I could only get close enough to lay down food and water.. but I guess she trusts you since the young one came to you. My boy, I think you found your first pokemon! A good one if I do say so myself, they are extremely rare in Kanto. Only a few are found, and they are in the Safari Zone."

I laughed while dusting my clothes off, before turning to the parent and her young, after learning it was a female pokemon. I rubbed the little ones head before doing the same to the parent a bit hesitantly as I didn't want to scare or provoke her. But she also nuzzled into my touch happily, before hugging me again! Arceus! She is strong! She let me down before putting her into a pouch before pointing to a pokeball then me.

" _Kaaang! Khann! Khaaan! Kang!"_ It said while smiling at me happily.

"Ohoho! She has chosen you my boy! I read somewhere its the young who chooses the trainer, and if they feel threatened well.. either they leave or attack... Phew! Good thing that didn't happen, I wouldn't want Kushina coming here in rage!" Prof. Oak said while putting a hand over his heart.

I laughed before I decided to use a pokeball I got while in Unova last year, while visiting the family while doing some work for Juinper. It was a Friend Ball, it makes a pokemon happiness raise faster, and make them more friendly overall. I put it in my hand and held it towards Kangaskhan before smiling at her.

"I would be honored to have you as my pokemon Kangaskhan. I promise to protect both you and your child. I promise to make us the strongest team around! What do you say?" I said while smiling.

" _Kaaang! Khaan!"_ They both said, nodding happily before the mother touched the dot in the middle of the pokeball and got sucked in with out a fight. After a few seconds it dinged to let me know I caught her, I couldn't help but smile and jump. But while I did, I got a somber look at asked Prof. Oak.

"Jiji, what will happen to these four? I know none of them will want to fight let alone trust anyone.. will they stay here? or... get released?"

I saw Prof. Oak gain a sad smile while looking at the other four pokemon, who were staring at him also.

"I have no idea my boy, if they get along with the others I will gladly let them stay, but worst case.. they will be put back in the wild. But honestly, I plan to keep them as my own pokemon even if I am old! Each one is a great species to study even if not in there natural habitat, and hopefully I can cure them of the mistrust and give them a trainer that I believe they ultimately deserve! Not let some clan paid twit just give them it and hope for the best!" Prof. Oak said in conviction. While the pokemon gained teary eyes, and hugged him.

I just smiled at them, and realized they are in the best of hands possible, other than maybe Prof. Sarutobi. I bent down and kissed buneary on her head, which caused her to cover her face with her ears. And told her to be good for the old man, as I know she can be a prankster which made her go hide. Ufufu! I would so ask her to join me, but I don't plan to do contests. I just hope she finds the trainer she deserves.

* * *

After 10 minutes of talking to Prof. Oak about what I plan to do and where I would go research and the likes, I didn't know this was a cover up so my family could set up a small going away party in the living room.

After walking back into the room, I noticed it was dark and wondered why the lights were off, before the got turned on and my family jumped out screaming "Suprise!" which made me yelp and hide behind Oak-jiji! Moou! Meanies.

I smiled when a small red blur, tackled me in the gut. It turned out to be my youngest sister Narumi. Such a Kawaiiii sibling, looked just like mom and dad combined.. such scary genetics. I looked around and actually saw, the entire family... surprise... I bet Lorelei and Flannery only came for Narumi... bitches... as soon as I got up.. Menma grabbed me, and threw me into a three-way hug with him and Cynthia who were both weeping with sadness... what the fuck?

"Noooooooo! Cynthia dear! He is leaving! Moooooou! I can't let my littlest brother go into the world all alone! I know! I will let Arcanine go with him, she will keep him out of trouble!" Menma said, before getting slapped on the head by his wife Cynthia, before she cried even more.

"No you baka! We will both follow him from the.. never mind! I will make Garchomp tail him! I dare some hussy to try and trick him, or some sick perverted male... HEEHHEH! Garchomp will crush them." Cynthia said while chuckling like a mad man, before getting a bonk to the head by me.

As they both put me down... mom crushed me with a hug while weeping, that was only getting worse with the addition of dad.. I swear... I will die by drowning before I leave!

[NOOOOOO! Kushi-chan/Mina-kun, our little boy is leaving! I know lets tie him up and lock him the room for life!] They both yelled before getting hit on the head by Skyla-nee, who looked at me sad before giving me a small hug.

"ignore those four baka's, they just can't accept the only other male in the family is leaving. They will get over it eventually.. or actually tail you.. so watch out naru-chan." Skyla said before going over to get some food.

I went around and talked to everyone that showed up other than my other elder sisters. They can rot for all I care, ain't no love lost. As I talked and laughed with everyone, I apparently missed the two sad looks on Lorelei, and Flannery's face before they went back to there usual ones.

 **Lorelei and Flannery POV**

He just ignored us entirely... I know we deserve it as we have been nothing but bitches too him.. but still, were we really that petty and jealous... it truly might be too late to become older sisters too him.. I know Skyla suspects that he hates both of us even more since we dote on Narumi, but wouldn't do the same to him.. I know we deserved it but, we both realized long ago that we cruel to him for just ignoring him.. but we are too prideful to apologize... maybe its too late... oh well all we can do is help from the shadows and hope one day we get a chance to make it all up.

 _ **POV END**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

After four hours of partying.. and a four long hours of both mom and dad, and Menma and Cynthia bawling and pressuring me too either take one of there strongest pokemon, or not go at all. They finally left after giving me gifts.. I was actually surprised that Flannery and Lorelei got me a present, even though it was with Skyla-nee.

Mom and Dad got me sealing scrolls that use a certain pokemon move to open and close, and you could store as much stuff until the letters took up the entire page. They gave me basic ones that used Leer, Growl, Tail whip as the move needed to open and close. While they are not big, they can hold quite a bit of food, water, clothes and stuff. It makes traveling much easier, while these would be a decent amount for any new trainer, I knew if I refused them... Mom and her Dragonite would.. probably kill me, since I refused her Dragonites Dratini.

Cynthia and Menma, I say it like that due to Cynthia being the pants in the relationship, Kukuku. They got me a set of TM and due to the fact they are both Frontier Brain and Champion they are usable as many times as possible. Not even Clan children can get this unless they are sponsored by a Champion or Frontier leader which is pretty much zero to none. Shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth! While they are not extremely powerful moves, they are great in there own right. The TM's were Protect, Rain Dance, Return, Dig, and Thunder Wave, I will make sure to use these moves like no one else!

Skyla, Lorelei (Surprise), and Flannery (Double Surprise) got me a fold up fishing rod, lures, Dive Balls, and finally scarf that was supposedly knitted by all three of them. While I still hate Lorelei and Flannery.. this is a nice first step in a long way to making a brother sister relationship.

I gave everyone a hug, even my two hated sisters which surprised them too no end as they stiffened like a board and whispered a small thank you to them. And waved as they left, while my parents kept yelling they would see me soon... I sure hope they don't stalk me.

I helped Prof. Oak clean up while giving him a hug and thanking him tremendously for everything he and the others have done, and asked him to send my thanks to each of the other Professors for the apprenticeship training. I sighed and looked at the clock and realized it was 1 p.m. And decided if I wanted to get too Viridian tonight, I needed to head out asap so I could get there before midnight! So with that I walked out the lab and started running towards Route 1!

* * *

 **Bam! Chapter 3 done! Might not be the greatest but whatever, its a start! Next chapter... I wonder what happens!? Who knows!**

 **I wonder how many of you will be surprised by my choice of starter... I liked it honestly, was between Kangaskhan, Lapras, and Magby. I decided to keep it Gen 1, and decided Lapras would be hard at first due to it like being in the water. So I went Kangas!**

 **Confirmed Harem so far: Yugito (Love her and Pakura the most in Naruto), Sabrina (She is just too swag).**

 **So yeah.. there is room for 2 more ladies.**

 **Give me some ideas on pokemon. He can carry 9 total, I forget if I actually explained it, if not.. I will do a flashback about it soon.**

* * *

 **Pokemon:**

 **Kangaskhan: Female – Ability: Scrappy.**

* * *

 **Leave a PM or Review, Flamers will be ignored~ Cause I can care less about you pathetic peons who have nothing better to do than rage that a story is not to your liking. If you hate it, just leave and don't say anything.. it just wastes more of your time and mine.**


	4. Author Notice

**Just an announcement, that I put up a poll on my profile for the last few members of Naruto's Harem.**

 **It will go down around Celadon I guess, so at best 5-9 chapters. Afterwards I will put up a poll for either a Dragon type pokemon or what 1 and I mean 1 legendary pokemon you would like Naruto to capture. It wont be in its pokeball, but it will come to Naruto's assistance when he needs it for battle.**

 **In case you wondering the Other for the poll is for both Naruto and Pokemon. Since there is soo many ladies in each series.. hard to put all the ones that people might like, so if you decide Other, please PM there name and reason why. Can be one or three if you don't like any of the names on the list. I will choose the most wanted out of all the PM's and work on a back story and bam! Might not show up in Kanto! But don't worry! I plan to do every region in this one story so it will be a nice and long one. Then maybe a custom region for the Elemental Nations.. who knows!**

 **Not sure if I will just follow Town Map, or actually watch the anime for those little towns they do.. could maybe make for a decent filler chapter if I run into writers block.**

 **Anyway~ Next Chapter should be up either late tonight or by tomorrow. I will try to make this daily as possible, but I have one other fan fic to work on also, so might be one day a week that I won't update this story. Hope you all are enjoying it!**

 **I am very happy that people liked my choice.. I have personally never seen it used much in fan fic, and thought since they are rare in Safari Zone in games.. maybe the young kangaskhan is the one who chooses its trainer.. maybe some kind of instict or some sort... anyway, it will be his Mega pokemon eventually, I won't give him Mega-evolution until Hoenn or Battle Frontier at least!**

 **Anway, hope you all have a great day, afternoon and night! Seee you tomorrow hopefully!**


	5. Route 1! Boredom, and Demon Magic? Snow?

**Route 1**

Boring... one word that describes the beginning of my journey so well... literally nothing has happened since I set foot on route 1, no wild fearow attacks, thugs, legendary sightings... nothing! Oh, once I see Ash again I will kick him in the knees so hard, he will cry for a week! How come he gets the exciting start? First pikachu hated him, then spearows attack! Then he meets a violent ogre... I mean red-head, then see's FUCKING Ho-oh! HO-OH! I was jelly for 2 years when I heard that.. but nope! Nothing extraordinary happens for me. Oh well, guess I will take a break at this small river, and get to know Kangaskhan some more.

After a few minutes of gathering some wood, and making a small fire pit I decided to take out a few sealing scrolls and make dinner for the next few days. Ufufu! I kind of cheated already! I had Jiji send me some of his own personal scrolls, that will last for a few months alone on the energy inside them. He had his trusty beartic use Blizzard on a few so they are excellent for keeping meats, drinks and stuff cold to perfection!

I started to cook hamburger, beans and such thus combining it to make my famous Chili! It has the tastiness of a fruit from the pokemon Tropius, and the hotteness of a Macargo. Its perfection. After making sure everything was combined right, I let it cook while setting out pokemon food I made specifically for normal types. I added a few crushed up oran berries, and a slice each of Enigma berry. After setting it all out and making sure I had enough water, from the Water Scroll, Kukuku! I have a mini ocean in these scrolls. I called out Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, Come on out!" I said and watched as the Parent pokemon and her young materialize in front of me, they both looked around before the little one spotted me and rushed over to me and hugged my leg tightly. I couldn't help but smile and pet it on the head.

"Hey little one, I thought we should take a small break so I could get to know you and your mom better, I have some food that I think you will both like. How does that sound?" I said while smiling.

" _Kaaang! Kang!"_ Both the little one and the mom said, before plopping down and starting to eat. I watched as they had star's for eyes, and started to devour the food. I watched as the mom start choking due to stuffing her mouth to full and had to gulp down water, then jump when she saw the water automatically refill it's self.

Another genius idea made by me and jiji! We found a way to combine the water scroll and a pokemons water bowl together so once it emptied, it would automatically refill. To turn it off, all you had to do was say release and it would shut off the flow immediately. They were received very well, and sold like hot cakes. I mean.. very, very fast, Celadon, Goldenrod, and Lilycove City all sold out in the first day. Jiji and obaa-chan were the ones who helped me with the concept and the testing. While I did the negotiations on the distribution and price. A lot of corporations wanted to pay a arm and a leg, but only have it available to sponsored trainers. I literally left as soon as they said that until I came across the perfect place, it was in the **Orange Archipelago,** it was a small company with around 20-25 employee's who specialized in the sealing scrolls. They were having extreme difficulties due to the Uchiha Corps, Devon Corporation, and Hyuuga Industries all monopolize a certain area of the sealing scrolls.

They were about to go out of business until me and jiji showed up as he got information on them from his friend Hanzo. Who is also the Orange League Champion, he told us about how they supplied the majority of the sealing scrolls to trainers in the Orange Islands, due to it not being part of the Pokemon League, so almost 95% of all the trainers were independent. When I heard how they would sell strong scrolls for literally half the price of regular cost, so that the independent trainers could flourish, I immediately told them of my scroll, and BAM! They blew up, and became a big presence in the Poke World, a lot of corporations wanted to buy them out so they could find out how they made the scroll, but they refused too since they would just make it sponsored trainer only, and they hated it as each one of its employee's all started out as independent trainers, since they either came from the Orange Islands, or were one of the few who lived in small towns, or no one wanted to sponsor what they felt like were lost causes... I bet they are weeping in shame now!

But enough of that! I watched as the young Kangaskhan played around the area, while her mother watched over her. Instantly I realized I haven't scanned them with the pokedex! I face palmed myself while thinking ' _Fuck I am a idiot'_ which just caused both Kangaskhans look at me with confusion, but I waved them off.

"Haha, I totally forgot to scan you two girls with the pokedex. Afterwards I plan to give you both a name! That okay?" I said while hoping they would be fine with it. And they did as they both nodded there head happily.

 **[** _ **Kangaskhan**_ _ **:**_ **"The Parent Pokemon"- It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. Both are Females. It has the ability Scrappy. Known Moves: Comet Punch, Leer, Circle Throw (** _ **Egg Move)**_ **, Disable** _ **(Egg Move).]**_

I whistled while looking at there moves, while not a power house yet, the mother will be in time. The young one will probably leave before it gets strong enough to train. As I read in a book, that after a certain amount of time, the young of its species will leave the parent and venture off on its own. Its the reason why the pokeball only considers the mother the captured pokemon instead of it being two different pokeballs. While I probably won't be able to teach it any moves, I can increase its speed and power a bit before it leaves. I figure, I have about the time of the start of the Indigo League before the little one decides to leave.

I sigh a bit, and start thinking of names for both the parent and the young. I honestly don't know how long I just sat staring at them both before deciding.

"Mmkay! Alright little one, I shall call you Lulu, as I knew someone with that name and she was a ball of spitfire, even if she was a few years old then me! And for the mother~ I shall call you Tiamat, as you will be a force of destruction and a juggernaut on my team in time I do believe! How do you both like it?" I said while chuckling nervously.

[ _Kaaangas! Khhhhhan!]_ Both of them said happily while shaking there head.

I smiled happily and rubbed Lulu's head, and rubbed under Tia's jaw which made them both nuzzle my hand happily. I sat down between Tia's legs and rested back on her shoulder while we both watched Lulu play for the next half an hour. I must of dozed off between then, because both Tia and Lulu nuzzled me to wake up, and I saw that Lulu wanted to get in her mothers pouch to go to sleep after tiring herself out.

* * *

I got up and decided to stretch and pack up all the equipment, before looking at the PokeNav for the time. It read 5:30 p.m., I sighed and had to calculate how long would it be to reach Viridian, because I wanted to try my chance a little farther down the river to see if I can catch me a water type pokemon. I know its mostly magikarp around here, but some have claimed to catch a few goldeens, remoraids, and qwilfish. So I wanted to try my luck, and who knows.. I might get lucky and find a shiny magikarp.

So after returned both Tia and Lulu to there pokeball, I pulled on my backpack and started walking down the road to my secret little fishing spot.

* * *

 **Time Skip- 45 minutes**

Ugh. Took me longer than I thought as I had to duck into some tree's so I could let some wild gyarados go by. I really didn't want to fight some on my first day, so I watch from the trees as they swam by and up a small waterfall to the more dangerous part of Route 1. The Pokemon League put a notice on the waterfall, that was the only entrance to that section of Route 1, that they recommended 8 badges and league experience before going up there, some people didn't list and well.. they would never be trainers again... No they didn't die! They got minor injuries, since there is 3 trainers always stationed up there and alert in case people sneak in. But if you got caught, they banned you from being a trainer for life.

After sitting my pack down, and letting only Tia out of her ball, thanks to a feature of the pokeball. I pulled out my fishing rod, some water pokechow, and lures.. and played the waiting game...

* * *

 **Time Skip- 2 hours**

Sigh. Nothing really spectacular in these past 2 hours, I have caught a decent amount of magikarps, that are pretty big for the species. But I let them go with some pokemon food while wishing them a great day. A few looked at me hoping I would catch them and trained them, but I had to sadly tell them I didn't want a Gyarados.

Don't get me wrong! I love magikarp's line, I just don't think I am truly ready to train one. They are just like dragon types, unless you have a unbreakable bond with them before they finally evolve, they can either turn aggressive, don't listen, or abandon you. A lot of noob trainers think they are ready for one, but as soon as it evolves they abandon it, or abuse it then leave it blaming the pokemon instead of there self.

While I might be considered a genius, I know I am not ready to train a gyarados or a dragon type, which was why I turned down mom's baby dratini, even though it incurred the wrath of both her and her dragonite. I just wasn't ready, for the challenge. As I was getting read y to pack up, as I wanted to get to Viridian before midnight, I felt a good tug of the line, and I instanly started reeling it in. Arceus, what ever is on the line, is either a big pokmeon, or a great fighter! Arceus, I hope its not a Gyarados. I turned to Tiamat aka Tia, and said to her.

"Tia-chan, get ready, whatever is on this thing will be a good fight. I just hope it isn't a Gyarados, because I will abandon all the stuff here and run. It is not worth the risk." I said to her seriously. I watched as she tensed up and got ready. She hit her chest while grunting her name.

" _Kannng! Khan!"_

After like 5 more minutes of fighting with it, I finally yelled and pulled the road up, and watched as the pokemon jumped out the water and onto the land... all I could do was stare at it, as I never would of figured it would be in kanto.

We literally stared at each other and blinked for 10 minutes, before tilting its head to the side and looked around before saying its name.

" _Quaag?"_ It said confusingly.

I watched as it looked at me, Tia-chan, than back to me, before narrowing its eyes and shooting a water gun that drenched my face, as I was growling and wiping my face off, I saw it laugh and dart into the water and swam away... damn you quagsire... I shall have my revenge! I sighed and watched as Tia laughed before stomping over to me, to make sure I was okay.

" _Kaaang? Khaaan?"_

"Its okay girl, I kind of deserved it, most quagsires I have met are pranksters. I was shocked that one was in Kanto waters though, they usually stay to Johto." I said while scratching under her jaw.

* * *

After a few minutes of making Tia putty in my hands, I decided to return her and pack up the rod, and decided to head down the road... I really wanted to get to Viridian now, I was wet, and little cold as it was getting windy, which is usually the signs of a storm in Pallet. Since it was winter, I had 30 pokedollars it was going to either freezing rain, or snow.

After 45 minutes of walking, I got my answer as it started to snow a bit heavy, when I stared to see the lights of Viridian City. I stopped and put on my scar and beanie, before zipping my jacket all the way up and throwing the hood off, before picking up the pace to Viridian City. After another 10 minutes of walking, I started to regret of taking the time to not check the weather before fish, but I could of swore when I checked the weather before I left earlier, that there shouldn't be any storm for quiet a while.

After wondering why a freak-storm was happening, I was snapped out of my thought when I heard the plants make a noise, and heard a really low sound. It sounded like it was in pain and cold, so I decided to walk over towards the bushes and moved them apart, and I felt my heart clench at the sight. It was a Ekans, it looked to be extremely injured, and cold from the shivering I saw. What made me really sad, was that I seemed to be injured due to its own kind. Maybe due to that this Ekans was smaller than average, and shiny. Instead of the regular purple body and goldish patterns, its body as green instead. It lifted its head up and looked at me before its head falling back down.

I realized that if I left this Ekans here, it would die. Due to it being a snake pokemon, they can't deal with the cold at all, it must have been too injured to either find a tree, or dig its own hole to get some warmth. I thought of what to do, and knew that I couldn't just catch it, so I did something stupid... if it wanted to attack me afterwards, it could and wouldn't be able to do anything. I put my pack down really quick, and pulled out a few Oran berries and a whole enigma berry. I knelled down and picked up Ekan's head which made it tense up for a second before relaxing.

"Here little one, I need you too eat these okay? The Oran Berries will give you some strength back, and the Enigma will make you feel full." I said to it softly, and watched as it swallowed all three berries full, before gaining some energy back to curl up into its natural position, which had its rattle stick out and the rest of the body except head, coiled together.

It looked at me before nodding its head in thanks and saying its name.

" _Kaaans, Ekaaans"_ It said happily, as its own kind and some trainers, wanted it due to it being a different color than its species.

"Ekans, I know you have no reason to trust me, but even if you ate those berries, with those injuries, I don't think you could dig your own hole to escape this cold weather and snow. What I want you to do, is coil yourself around my body so I can use the jacket to heat you up along with my own body heat, okay? I want to take you to Nurse Joy in Viridian City. She can check your injuries and release you once its warmer, okay?" I said to it, hoping Ekans understood that it could die out here in the next few hours if it doesn't get healed.

" _Eeeekans"_ I watched it said its name hesitantly before wrapping its self and slithering up my body slowly in case it thought I would attack. After having it coiled up completely with its head on my shoulder, I wrapped my scarf around its neck to give it some more warmth, and tightened up my jacket extra tight while throwing up the hood, and head off towards Viridian City as fast as possible. I wanted to get out of this semi-blizzard that came out of no where, and get Ekans healed.

* * *

 **Time Skip – 2 hours (10:28 p.m.)**

It has been a brutal couple hours, I had to stop due to it getting damn near close zero, and the wind and snow with a mixture of hail making visibility almost zero. I had to stop, and throw on all my shirts, hoodie and jacket. Which made ekans having to coil my bare torso, so I could cover the now know her also so she could gain maximum heat. I also gave her a few more Oran Berries to help recover energy.

But finally, we both made it. Cold, tired, wet, sleepy. But we made it! I walked towards the Pokemon Center like a zombie, and almost collapsed at the front desk, but I was able to ask Nurse Joy for a room and for her too look after Ekans, which made her and chansey step into over drive as I told her we were out in the storm for the entire duration.

She put Ekans on a stretcher, and Chansey whirled her into the medical bay like a Zubat from hell. She told me to take a shower, and check up on her in the morning, which I planned to do. So I dragged my feet to the room and changed into pajamas and a shirt, and told Tia and Lulu through my pokeball I would let them out in the morning, and blacked out on the bed while hoping Ekans was okay.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 4. I know its short, but I wanted to actually do Viridian City, Viridian Forest, and Route 22 all in one. So this one is shorter than average.**

 **Hope you all like the Quagsire part, and Ekans part. I didn't want it to be something soo common like spearows, pidgeys, sentrets.. but i didn't also want it be like "HOLY SHIT, HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" so i went with a mix.. and BAM! Ekans. It will be a part of his Doctor quest! Poison pokemon.. perfect for anti-venoms.**

 **I also showed some insight in that even though he is considered a genius, he doesn't look down on people or things, ex. Magikarp, and knows he is not ready for the task of raising a Gyarados. So we know he is not cocky!**

 **I also hope you like the sealing scrolls, that are powered by pokemon moves, and types... i know its a little cheating, but come on! How did brock carry all that cookware and food? By magic! So i mixed both DBZ Capsule Corps technology and Fuin-jutsu from Naruto and BAM! MAGIC!**

 **I wonder who gets the cause of the storm right... Could it be natural.. mechanical (Pokemon 2000 much?!), or pokemon made... Start the guessing!**

 **Poll: It seems Clair is dominating. Didn't know so many of you liked her. Tsunade is barely in second, no surprise as even I love the blond bombshell. Then closing up third and the last big portion of poll is Rosa, actually surprised here. I figured Other would be either 2nd or 3rd, since I didn't have many names on the poll.**

 **Poll will go down by either Vermillion, or Celadon, so around 5-10 chapters. Might be closed off sooner maybe by Cerulean, if I just see a complete landslide by 3 choices. Then I will throw up the Poll for legendary.**

* * *

 **I have had a few PM's about Pokemon Suggestions and I love them all. But please don't get angry and sad if I don't use one, as I have a idea for some pokemon and some just don't fit otherwise.**

 **I also had some PM's wondering if Naruto will take the Indigo League Challenge, and honestly. No clue yet, With Tsunade dominating the polls and being second, it would be a great way for her to "stalk" naruto somewhat, as I would have the Gyms send the League video recordings of the fights, but no clue yet. I thought about making him skip the challenge as Lorelei is a E4 member, and well.. he doesn't want her knowing what he is doing.**

 **Originally, I had him just wandering around to study plants and the like to further his research, while participating in small-tournaments and unofficial league contests that surround kanto, as I figured there would be. It also could act as a way to get some pokemon as gifts and such. Or extremely rare herbs and the likes. While also having a few small tournaments like in Celadon and Saffron City hosted by League members, like Gym Leaders or E4 rep. Which would also give him a way to be seen by Lorelei and Tsunade.**

 **But I will let you guys decide. You guys have this chapter, next one, and a short small chapter were I will have him just walk around Pewter City, maybe meet Tsume Inuzuka who is a friend of his parents, and maybe a short excursion to Mt. Moon to hunt for some Fossils. So you got three total before me and you the readers decide on what he wants to do! I will put the most common idea, and who is winning the poll as a Author Notice to let you know whats, what.**

 **Now lets do Reviews! I really appreciate these, it means a lot that people like the story.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **OmegaDelta: Thanks a lot. Sorry, I won't make a new evolution of eevee.. in the words of Shikamaru.. troublesome.. He might get a Riolu.. who knows~**

 **Zhunter99: Thanks, means a lot! I love that people like my choice of starter, I think it really suits a new trainer, since Kangaskhan are used to looking after children. Tayuya is a choice in the poll so don't forget to vote! Dawn, well she is in the other category... not many people voting for it, guess I can see why.. as it could really lead to too many different names..**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! Hinata, hmm... I won't spoil the rival yet.. who knows.. you might be right! As for snivy.. who knows~ its a suprise... I will explain more about the pokemon situation next chapter.**

 **Charles Stoltz: Maybe~ If Kanto wins, you might have your wish. I will let the readers choose what legendary he gets, from whatever region wins in the poll.**

 **HeartlessNobody13: Naw, the 9 limit is the amount he can catch regardless, its more of a self-imposed limit in my opinion until he decides he can take care more than that. Then he will catch and transfer any that want to fight/train out at Oaks lab. I only did it, as I didn't just want him catching every damn thing or become like Ash and catch 30 tauros. When he feels like he is ready, he will catch more pokemon as each pokemon is different, they all have different personalities and preferences, so he might catch a few that just want to relax and be feed all day, do contests, and such. As for your list... who knows~ I will however say, some on them will either be caught by him, and 1 is a shiny. For Hoopa... well~ You must wish Kalos wins~**

* * *

 **Welp, that is all! I will see you guys/gals next time.**


	6. Sigh Viridan Forest, Route 22 Shit!

**Viridian City: Naruto POV**

* * *

Yawn. Man I had a great sleep... what time is it... SHIT! Its 10 a.m. I got up an got dressed in a blur. I ran out the room while making sure I had my pokedex with me, and headed towards the lobby, so I could get ekan's details.

"Nurse Joy! How is Ekans?" I asked Nurse Joy very fast.

"She is okay, would you like to see her? Only chansey has been able to actually treat her, she won't let me or any of the interns get near her, since she strikes at them." Nurse Joy says with a sad sigh.

"Mmm, sure~" I said while stretching.

I let out Tiamat and Lulu, and we headed towards Ekans's room. I told them I would go in first, so I opened the door cautiously and went in and closed the door. I turned around and saw Ekans get into a striking position, but once I got into the light, it calmed down and looked at me happily. Next thing I know, is a green blur and then my vision going black... Ekans wrapped its self around my head while tightening its grip, effectively cutting off my air supply...

After a few minutes, I started tapping it, to get her attention which made her look down before releasing her grip, while coiling around my torso while resting her head on my shoulder. She used her tongue to tickle my neck.

"Hahah, cut it out girl!" I squealed while rubbing her head.

" _Ekaaannnnsss"_ She said happily while rubbing her head into my neck, while using her tongue to tickle me.

After a few minutes the door opened and in walked Tia and Lulu. Ekans got into an attack position but quit when I told her they were my pokemon. I introduced her too Tia and Lulu. She got along with Lulu instantly, so I decided to take them out back to let Lulu play. After a few minutes and a quick conversation with Nurse Joy, I found the training area, and watched as Lulu ran out being chased by Ekans. I sat between Tiamats leg and rested agaisnt her body, while pulling out my notebook to look over some notes I had on the types of Berries, and Roots found in Viridian Forest.

After a good hour of watching Lulu and Ekan's play, I called them in for lunch. I led the three back to my room and took out pokechow and filled them with different berries, and an enigma berry each. With in 10 minutes I giggled as I saw Lulu asleep in her mothers pouch, Tia asleep standing up, and Ekan's asleep on top of the desk, I looked at the clock and saw it read 12:25, so I decided to take a small nap my self.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 2:49 P.M.**

I woke up when Lulu got out of her mothers pouch and jumped onto me... ugh I felt like I was going to hurl!

"Ugh. Lulu, don't do that, okay? That hurt.." I whined.

" _Kaaang, khaaaaaan."_ Lulu said sadly.

"Its okay girl.. I know you didn't mean to hurt... crap, we slept for a while. Return Lulu, Tia." I said while returned both Lulu and Tia to there pokeball.

I looked to Ekans to see her looking at me and the pokeball intently. Before I could say anything, she used her tail and in a blur tapped a empty pokeball on my belt and got sucked... all I could do was stare at it for a minute, before realizing... I caught a ekans?

"Well shit... I didn't expect that... shit... I promised to call... Prof. Oak... oh well... Luckily I won't have to worry about it reaching my parents ear... they usually get busy this time of year anyway... thank god I don't have to stay in pallet for that.. shit gets tiring after a while..." I said while sighing sadly.. I thought I got over the fact they were busy this time every year... but I guess some part of me... just hates it... oh well, no time to dwell on it.

I rushed down stairs only to... meet a exploding roof... really? Why me?! Then some weird theme music started to play, so I looked around.. and guess the music was coming from who ever exploded the roof.

"Prepare For Trouble.."

"Make it Double..."

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation!"

"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above"

"Jesssie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, Blast Off At The Speed Of Light."

"Surrender, Now Or Prepare To Fight!"

" _Meowth, That's Right!"_

What in the actual fuck...

A good five minutes go by as I stare at a dude who looks to be twenty with blue hair... a busty onee-san with red hair... and a talking meowth... I did the only sensible thing a man could do...

"HAHAHAHAH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

I laughed.

"GRR! This Twerp is making fun of the motto!" Jessie said to the other two.

"It seems soo... screw the twerp, Jess! Lets get the pokemon, KUKU!" James said to Jessie and Meowth.

" _Yeah, he is probably a noob! Lets steal all the sick and easy pokemon!"_ Meowth said to his two team mates.

I stopped laughing, and narrowed my eyes at these three fools. They think I am going to let them steal the pokemon? They going to get they ass dropped!

"Tiamat! Stand By!" I yelled as I threw Tiamats pokeball.

Tiamat, popped out in a battle ready position, while narrowing her eyes at the intruders.

" _Look! The twerp has a rare pokemon! Lets take it!"_ Meowth yelled at his two companions.

[Koffing/Ekans, GO!] Jessie and James yelled while releasing there pokemon.

"So you want to do a Double Battle? Fine then! Ekans! GO!" I yelled while releasing my Ekans.

Ekans popped out in all her glory, while curling up in attack position while nodding towards Tiamat, letting know she was ready.

Team Rocket however were slack jawed.

" _This twerp has two rare pokemon? OH! BOSS WILL LOVE THIS!"_ Meowth exclaimed day dreaming about him taking Persians spot...

[Ekans/Koffing! Poison Sting/Sludge Attack!] Jessie and James yelled while there pokemon releasing a black sludge that flew through the air, and purple needles towards Tia and Ekans.

"Okay! Tia! Dodge those moves, and Disable them both! Ekans! Dig underground and hit both with Poison Jab!" I yelled towards Tia and Ekans, who nodded.

Ekans dug underground and headed towards her closest target, Ekans. After she reached her target, she popped out the ground and made her opponent go into the air, she then followed it up with her tail glowing purple and jabbing Ekans in the head. She then finished it up, with a Iron Tail to the head which effectively knocked her out, and slithered towards Tia to help her out if needed.

Tia dodged the Sludge attack, while seeing Ekans make short work of her opponent, before disabling Koffing so he couldn't use Sludge again, she rushed into and use a Combo of Leer and Comet Punch, before using Circle Throw to send it toward Team Rocket, who got throw into a sparking panel, which resulted in a Explosion... that resulted into...

[IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGIAN!] The three idiots yelled..

"... words have failed me..." I said while sweat dropping, before I got bear hugged by Tia-chan, and my vision blocked off by Ekans coiling around my head tight enough that I could breath still...

"Great Job, Girls! You two did a kick ass job if I do say so myself! Both of you are strong!" I praised both of them, which made them stand up in pride.. or in Ekans case, rattle her tail in pride.

"I been meaning to, but let me scan you really quick Ekans with my Pokedex, then I can give you a name if you want one." I said towards Ekans.

She nodded her head for the PokeDex, but shook her head no for a nickname, but from the body language between Tia and Her, she would like one when she evolves... fine by me!

I pointed the PokeDex towards Ekans and read what it said.

[ **Ekans, Known as the Snake Pokemon. This Pokemon is a Female. Has the Ability Intimidate. Known Moves: Poison Sting, Glare, Dig, Iron Tail. Egg Moves: Poison Jab (Unlocked), Poison Tail (Locked). *The color indicates as a Shiny Pokemon]**

"Wow, strong girl aren't ya! Well welcome to the team Ekans! It is great to have you!" I said, while Tia nodded her head.

I watched as Ekans shook a bit, before anime tears came out of her eyes and proceeded to coil around my torso and nuzzle her head into my shirt...what a strange pokemon..

"Okay... well you can stay like that if you want girl. Tia, do you want to walk outside while Lulu sleeps in the pokeball? I plan to hit up Viridian Forest, I heard there was some rare berries and roots there.. plus there is a rumor going around that some other region Flying Types are there at the moment due to migration. Be a nice way to grab a new team mate.." I said, which made Tia, say her name before nodding. But nuzzled my hand, wanting a scratch under the jaw, so I obliged.. and scratched under her jaw for 10 minutes while she sighed and relaxed.

* * *

 **Viridian Forest**

* * *

After a 5 minute walk, which resulted in some old guy trying to teach me how to catch a weedle... really? A weedle... I mean I know I am a noob trainer.. but I am not that bad!

Anyway... I started walking around the forest, running into a few bug trainers who were... really weak... all the had were Caterpie, and Weedle... shouldn't they be Beedrill and Butterfree by now... Oh well, made nice experience for both Tia and Ekans. Tiamat learned the move Drain Punch, and Iron Tail. Which made me happy, as the Pewter Gym was a Rock and Ground type. I jotted down that we needed to perfect both moves before we took the gym. Ekans on the other hand, didn't learn any new moves, but increased her Stamina and Power by Double! I was extremely proud of her determination.

She even helped me search for Berries, as she used to scavenge here for food, when all the Rattata and Pidgey left. -shiver- the thought of her hunting other pokemon scared me.. but I knew they had to do it to survive.. I am just glad she took to PokeChow very quickly.

Anyway, after we found the supposed rare berries, I was disappointed as they were just Chesto berries.. but I took them anyway... Greedy much? YUP! But now I was on the hunt for Oran Roots, and hopefully some foreign flying types!

 **Time Skip: 5:28 P.M.**

Sigh. Nothing again, and again, and again, and AGIAN! ARGGH!

No Oran Roots, Pecha Powder, interesting Flying Types... NOTHING!

Granted I did see a few Pidgeottos... which are actually rare in Viridian, its uaually Pidgey and two Pidgeots.. haven't seen many of the 2nd stage. But I didn't want one... as Skyla-nee's Pidgeot was a fucking hell spawn! It would kidnap me mid-walk! It tried to feed me a Caterpie more than once like I was its own hatch-ling... -shiver-

As I was lost in my thoughts.. Tia finished up the battle we were having with some douche bag with a Samurai sword... His Pinsir got creamed like a boss. Which resulted in him stomping off while grumbling "Pallet bullies"... whatever bro!

After deciding to take a break, I let out Tia, Lulu, and Ekans for lunch. I fixed some PokeChow, Water, Jerky for both Tia and Lulu, and for Ekans... a dead Rattata... sigh... I know I shouldn't be sad about it, but poor Rattata, Caterpie, and Weedle are easy pickings in Viridian... I guess I should pray that they went to a better place...

Anyway, enough with the sad thought, I was on alert as Tia wouldn't let Lulu play, which meant we were being watched, but by what? I looked around and couldn't see anything, but that was because... it was landing on top of my head...

I felt my head go down a inch or two, as something landed on my head, and proceeded to peck at it... I watched as Ekans narrowed her eyes, and started to rattle her tail before lunging at it... which caused the bird to fly off, and make Ekans coil around my head, while throwing her head up to look for her prey...

After prying Ekans off my head, I looked up and smirked, because 10 feet in the air flew a Murkrow... Oh, joyous day! I was hoping I would find one before Johto! I watched it swoop down to attack Ekans, but I decided to have Tia interfere, no rules in non-official fights~

"Tia! Intercept with Cricle Throw, and pin in to the ground then Comet Punch it!" I yelled, and watched as she nodded and grabbed Murkrow few feet from Ekans. She just looked at me in confusion, before realizing what I did and slapped her tail on the ground angrily.

" _EKAANS! EKANNNNNS!"_ Ekans hissed me while rattling her tail dangerously.

"Tut, Tut. Girl~ I know you wanted to fight it, but you are at a severe disadvantage, and well... I am greedy! I wanted this thing badly! No rules in wild pokefights!" I said while grinning, which made Ekans sigh and deflate a bit in sadness. I walked over to her and let her coil around my body. In exchange I rubbed her head saying sorry to her.

"Sorry girl, but since you don't have any long range attacks but Poison Sting right now, it would be a long drawn out fight. And I want to get out of the forest soon... some of the more dangerous pokemon only come out then." I said to Ekans carefully, who understood what her trainer meant... but was still sad.

I looked over to Tia and saw that she had Murkrow on the ground unconscious, so I threw a Dusk Ball at it and watched ding, signaling it was caught.

"YATTA! I know I did it kind of underhanded, BUT TO HELL WITH IT! I CAUGHT A MURKROW!" I yelled while hugging Tiamat and rubbing her both her and Ekans in thanks.

I picked up Murkrows ball, before I froze... FUCK! I forgot wild beedrill... I returned Tia and Blurred to the entrance, with a pack of twenty Beedrills following me..

"SCREW YOU FOREST! BELIEVE IT!" I yelled while running through the building that lead to Route 2.

I stopped and gathered air in my lung while looking at the time...

"Hmm, 6:45... not bad... I could check out Route 22 really quick.. maybe find a Mankey or a Water type there, I think the River connects there also... maybe find a cool Corsola or something.." I said while walking towards Route 22.

* * *

 **Route 22**

* * *

After getting on Route 22... I was instantly challenged by a Duck-butt... I mean.. Sasuke Uchiha..

"Hnn. What is the Dobe doing here?" Sasuke Uchiha said to the Resident Genius.. ME! All cocky like.

"Hnn." I said back too him, effectively pissing him off.

"Fight me Dobe!" Sasuke demanded... Hehe, this will be fun~

"Sure, Teme~" I said to him and walked a few feet away.

"What are the rules Uchiha-sama?" I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"2 on 2, I will crush your pathetic pokemon in the name of Uchiha. Spearow, GO!" Sasuke said while throwing out... a pathetic looking spearow...

"Really? A spearow? Sigh. Tiamat, crush this noob." I said while releasing Tia-chan from her pokeball, she looked around before seeing her opponent was a Spearow.. she snorted and got into position.

"How did you get that pokemon Dobe!? Better yet, once I win, you will hand it over to a real trainer!" Sasuke said... sounding like a total douche bag.. SURPRISE!

"HAHAHAH! You win? HAHAHAH... Tiamat, end the poor thing's misery with Circle Throw, then finish it off with Drain Punch." I said, while watching as the Spearow got caught while trying to avoid and... KO'd in seconds.

Sasuke on the other hand looked livid.. Oh~ I wasn't supposed to beat you so fast was I? Sucks for you.

"Chop, Chop Uchiha... I got shit to do. Tia, Return." I said bored, while returned Tia.

"Fine, Dobe! I will win this time! BLAZE, GO!" Sasuke said while being pissed off, and released his strongest pokemon, Charmander.

" _Chaaaaaaaaar!"_ Charmander said while narrowing its eyes at its opponent.

"Sigh. Ekans, Destroy." I said while releasing Ekans... This fight will be over quick... Seems like Sasuke neglected the words I told the three of them when they started.. Oh, Well~ time to make him eat humble pie.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!" Sasuke said, making Charmander nod and rush towards Ekans while both his claws glowed with a silver aura.

"Ekans, Dig, then Glare... then Poison Jab.. I guess..." I said.. while realizing it was a bit overkill.

"BLAZE! Ember down the tunnel, now!" Sasuke said... but it was too late, as soon as Blaze shot a ember into the tunnel. Ekans shot out the ground while glaring menacingly with glowing yellow eyes at Blaze that paralyzed him, then hit him square on the head with a Iron Tail, effectively knocking him out.

"Good Job, Girl. Return! I will give you some berries later." I said returning Ekans while showering her with praise. She really is getting better.. Hopefully I can teach her how to counter Earth Quake before Pewter City.

"Damn it... Blaze, Return... Useless pokemon.. All of them!" Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes at his pokeballs, before falling to the ground from a punch to the face.

" **Look here** _ **Uchiha...**_ **If I hear you call your pokemon useless again... I will snap both of you arms so bad, that you won't be able to use a pokeball for life... UNDERSTAND"** I said while a visage of a giant fox, appeared behind me making Sasuke piss his self, while nodding his head like a blurr.

"Good boy, See you later Sas-gay!" I yelled while walking back to the Pokemon Center in Viridian, while thinking of ways to train both Tia and Ekans.. And also interacting with Murkrow.. hope it isn't to angry for that cheap shot... But Hey! Life is Life!

* * *

 **Viridian City: Pokemon Center**

* * *

As I entered the Pokemon Center, I paled and gulped... as I saw four figure standing there, with a Dark, Demonic Aura surrounding them as the two women in the group saw me..

" _ **N-a-r-u-t-o dear...**_ **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED!** " I gulped at the two demonic women heading towards me...

"H-h-h-hi Kaa-san... Cynthia-nee... I am s-s-s-s-s-sorry?" I said.. Before getting hit upside the head...

The last thing I saw was Dual Dragons pop out of there pokeballs, before staring down at me with narrow eyes...

" _Shit... Draxana and Gaara... They are going to be stalking me for months.."_ were the last thoughts I had before I blacked out..

* * *

 **And BAM! Chapter... 5...**

 **Kukuku, There is no wrath like a pissed off woman... I feel sorry for Naruto.. this is just his mother and Sister-in-Law... what will happen if he pisses off his future lovers... I sense a Yandere Mode Activation...**

 **He is on thin-thin-thin ice! Both his mothers Dragonite and Sister-in-Laws Garchomp, will be stalking him for months while reporting his actions to there masters... poor boy...**

 **Poor Sasuke... he got destroyed worse than when Orochimaru tapped dat ass...**

 **Next Chapter we hit Pewter City! Gym Battle, Main Rival Appearance, and a Unofficial Contest!**

 **Who could be this Main Rival? She is the definition of a Female Gary, Cocky, Aggressive, Total Bad-ass... Of course! It could only be Hinata from Naruto: Road to Ninja Movie..**

 **So cliché~ But I love it!**

* * *

 **As for the Poll for his Harem.. Might just take it down.. Clair, Tsunade, and Rosa are just dominating... like... Damn... Straight Beasts. Well.. Clair is the one who is destroying with 40 votes.. But Tsunade and Rosa both have 28 and 27...**

 **So more than likely the Final Harem will be: Yugito, Sabrina, Hinata (RtN Version), Clair, Tsunade, Rosa.**

* * *

 **Anywho, Leave a Review, PM to let me know what you think. And see you next time on The Journey of Naruto!**


	7. Poll Closing and Results

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been working on another fic.**

 **I took down the Harem Poll, as it was clear who was the winners.**

 **The final three are: Clair from Johto, Mei/Rosa, and Tsunade the Kanto Champion.**

 **I have had a few PM's saying they didn't like Hinata with the RtN Personality being in the Harem, its understandable. I will remove her, I guess. Maybe replace her with Ino or one of the other Naruto women.**

 **Its between: Akno, Kurenai, Ino, and either Temari, or Mei. For Naruto Girls**

 **And: Karin (E4 Member), Fantina, Candice (Snowpoint Gym Leader), and maybe Prof. Juniper. For Pokeverse girls.**

 **I will have a Chapter uploaded sometime Sunday. Promise~**

 **But just a heads up, I put up a poll for the Legendary. You choose the Region they come from, the winner region will get a poll letting you decide what legendary he gets.**

 **I will put up a second poll for his 2nd and final legendary when he goes to Hoenn.**

 **PM me, if any of the above women you like to replace Hinata as Rival and in Harem.**

 **See you Sunday~**


End file.
